Devil of the Schnee
by Dreadendor
Summary: Based on the events of my and a friend's roleplay. What if the Schnee family was descended from the Sparda bloodline. And what if the recent Heir, or Heiress in this case, were to learn of her family's ancient legacy. How will she handle the powers passed down through the generations from the first of her ancestors, the Legendary Dark Knight himself. Now M for gore and language.
1. Legacy

**Devil of the Schnee**

 **A/n: Here's a new one. Based off events in a roleplay that a friend and I have going on. In it, Weiss awakens the powers of a devil, becoming quite strong as a result. And I had a thought, if her family has white hair, what if they were very long-disconnected descendants of Sparda. And what if Weiss managed to discover the truth of her heritage and become the family's first Devil in several generations.**

 **Of course, you can't have a Devil May Cry fanfiction without adding in the Devil Arms. Also, being what she is, Weiss will be somewhat OOC. Cocky like Dante in battle, her enemies could potentially piss her off easily, like Nero, and she can be cold and serious like Vergil when she needs to be.**

 **And since it was an incalculable number of generations before the power awakened again, she will have the Devil Bringer, as well. Plus, any other traits that are common, like the healing factor.**

 **Starts several years before the White Trailer, and the start of canon.**

 **Chapter 1: Family Legacy**

It was late at night in Atlas. Most were asleep, except a young girl around the age of twelve. This was to be the family's heiress, Weiss Schnee. She had just managed to unlock her father's office and snuck inside. She was looking for something she had seen a few hours ago.

Finding a deformation in the carpet floor, she began to pick at it, until it pulled away. There was a handle, and a lever for a locking mechanism. Slowly, as to not cause a disturbance, she moved the lock until it was open.

Quietly, she shut and locked the office door. Then, she walked over to the hatch and began to lift it. Despite her small size, the hatch was easy to lift. Carefully, she slipped inside and lowered it before locking it from within. She was only in darkness for a moment, before several crystals embedded in the walls began to emit light.

There was a long staircase stretched out in front of her. Carefully, she began to walk down the stairs. Coming to the bottom, there was another door. This one very ornate in design. Slowly reaching for the knob, Weiss tried to open it. She let out a whimper when her hand started to hurt. _"Blood…of…Sparda."_ She jumped at the sound of the voice.

Slowly, the door began to emit a quiet grinding noise as it began to unlock. She carefully opened the door and stepped inside. As soon as she was through, it shut behind her, on its own. She watched, scared, as the door locked itself in front of her.

Turning around, she was met by a rather impressive library. There were ornate statues everywhere too. Made in the likeness of armored angels. Their heads seemed to follow her every move. She felt drawn to one special spot in the entire library. A book with an ornate cover. Hanging on the wall above it, three swords, and three guns, just beyond her reach. One sword was a Claymore; however, the design was odd. The hilt area of the sword, between it and the blade itself, was topped by a skull and ribcage design. On the side visible to her, it held resemblance to a human.

On the other side, the skull had two spikes sticking from the top, much like that of a Demon. Beside it, a pair of highly customized pistols. One was white, designed for rapid fire and to be drawn quickly. Crossed with it, a black twin. This one's ejection port was on the left side. This one was designed for the comfort of the user, and to be fired at long range. _"Rebellion…Ebony…Ivory…"_ She jumped. There was that voice again.

Shifting her focus, the other sword was held in an ornate black scabbard. Its Tsuka had white wrappings, and the Tsuba had an oval shape to it, and appeared to have a metal carving done in the likeness of a dragon. Like the Claymore, it had a very powerful feel to its aura. _"Yamato…"_

She looked further down, this time, there was a large blade, similar in size to Rebellion. This one appeared to have exhaust vents close to the hilt, and the hand-guard was shaped like the break handle on a motorbike. Like the two before it, this one seemed to give off power, but had a much lighter aura. _"Red Queen…"_ and next to the sword, like with Rebellion, was a highly ornate revolver. This one seemed to have two barrels, and much like the other weapons, emitted its own power. _"Blue…Rose…"_

Finally, her attention reached the large book. Curious, she picked it up and opened it. Immediately, her attention was caught. The book seemed to start with a question, _"Have you heard the story of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda?_ " She couldn't pull her eyes away. They became wider with every line she read. _'This…this is the secret of my family?'_ The girl thought, _'I…can't believe it. We're all demons trapped in human form. How far have we fallen from the original?_ ' her thoughts continued as she read further.

The story eventually shifted perspective. A white-haired man in a red coat, the one who wielded Rebellion. Weiss couldn't help but feel bad about the man's choices. The always terrible debt of his. Although, the story really stood out because of one thing, his title. _"The Legendary Devil Hunter."_ Ironic, that he would choose to hunt the same kind he was descended from. He was the second wielder of Rebellion, and the one who commissioned the construction of Ebony and Ivory.

There was also his brother. From the description, he was a handsome man dressed in blue and gold. He always kept his hair in a spiky, slicked back look. He was the serious one of the two, while Dante was the cocky, laid back one.

The man in blue, named Vergil, was the second wielder of Yamato. The story mentioned that he went down a dark path. Consumed by his thirst for power, he would later fall at the hands of his own brother. And, attempting to surpass his father, he would fall again, finding himself enslaved by the very being that he had hoped to defeat.

It would eventually be Dante, after acquiring the Sword of Sparda, to finally defeat Mundus the second time around. Afterwards, the story shifted focus to a new star. A young man named Nero. From what the story said, Nero was the son of Vergil. He had been left as an orphan on the doorstep to a strange organization. The _"Order of the Sword"_ had taken him in young and trained him. They were the ones who built the Red Queen for him, while he would later go on to have the Blue Rose constructed. He didn't believe in the Order's religion, and would only attend some events out of respect for his friends.

Curiously, it mentioned that the boy had awakened a power that his father had not wielded. A demonic arm called the Devil Bringer. With the arm, and his father's sword, as well as help from his, at the time unknown, uncle, Nero would take down the order's power-obsessed leaders.

The story seemed to end there. The final note stating that after the events in Fortuna city, that things seemed to settle down for many years. Up until the Grimm first appeared. The Sparda bloodline had long-since gone dormant, and the connection to hell that allowed for demons to appear was severed. In one last sentence, the tome mentioned several Devil Arms. Weapons used by Dante during his career.

With the story over, Weiss closed the book. She felt a headache coming on. This was all so much to take in. "So, I see you have finally discovered our family secret." She jumped, and a chill went down her spine. "My daughter, I am surprised that you would sneak down here at night, thinking I would not notice. I knew as soon as you entered the room. I have a test, customarily passed down to the family heir. You will learn how to use these weapons, but only if you can awaken the secret to our blood."

She didn't dare speak, for fear of his reaction. "Good, if you fail, you will be forbidden from ever coming down here again, until you take over control of the company. Now, you should go on back to bed. It's far past time for you to be asleep." Noticing just how tired she really was, Weiss slowly walked back up to her room.

She heard the doors shut from her room as she was lying down. As she drifted off, she was thinking about all the information she had collected in this one night. To be descended from such powerful figures, it made her want to live up to her family's old name. She would do everything she could to unlock her powers.

 **End**

 **Another RWBY story that I plan to spend a lot of time on. Like I said before, Weiss won't have her up-tight attitude, and won't be the same as she was in canon. I guess technically this could be counted as AU, due to the fact the Schnee family wasn't descended from the Sparda Clan. But, it IS a crossover after all.**

 **And yes, all Devil Arms or other weapons will appear throughout this story. As for Weiss' outfit, I'm not sure if I should go for having the long coat that her ancestors always wore, or if I should have her keep her canon appearance. Same goes for a design of her Devil Trigger.**

 **Next Time: Awaken Devil Bringer**


	2. Awaken Devil Bringer

**Chapter 2: Awaken Devil Bringer**

 **Disclaimer: only own this fanfic, and any ODAs that may appear. RWBY and DMC are not mine.**

 **Note, ODA is short for Original Devil Arm. One that you create for the use of your characters in a DMC Fanfiction.**

Weiss was scared beyond belief. During a walk through the city, a group of Faunus, wearing white masks, had ambushed her, while she was coming home after managing to sneak out in the early afternoon. She was backed to the wall, several of these 'White Fang' faunus in front of her. One of which was slowly drawing his sword as he approached. Wanting to defend herself, Weiss pushed out with her right arm as if trying to shove them away, and all went white…

 **-Several Hours Earlier—**

Weiss woke up to the smell of breakfast. Climbing out of bed, she went about her morning routine, before getting dressed in her usual clothes. She walked into the kitchen and took her usual seat at the table. It wasn't long before one of the servants brought her breakfast out to her. Pancakes with bacon and eggs.

After all she had learned that night, she was slowed in eating, her mind distracted by what she had read. _'If my family is really descended from demons, then why don't we have any power? In fact, why do the Grimm attack us? We should be like some sort of Apex Predator to them.'_ She thought, taking a small bite out of her eggs.

 _'And those weapons, why doesn't my sister use at least one of the sets for herself? I mean, she is military, so why not use them. At least Ebony and Ivory, or even Red Queen and Blue Rose, since they don't feel as…dark._ ' "Something wrong, young mistress?" A servant snapped her out of her thoughts. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just…thinking. I can't really say about what." Weiss answered him. "Ah well, don't spend too much time on it. You don't want your breakfast to get cold, do you?" She shook her head in response. She could dwell on her findings later. After her daily set of lessons.

After she finished breakfast, she got out of her chair and walked towards the rooms where her classes were done. "Good morning Weiss, I hope you're ready for your test later today." One of her private teachers greeted her. "I am, don't worry. I may seem a little…distracted. I learned something last night, I can't tell you what though." She told the teacher as she sat down at her desk. Sometimes, she had wanted to go out into a public school, get to know others. Make friends with other people. Be a normal girl. Her father wouldn't give her that chance, something about how going out in public was far too dangerous for her age.

She had decided that the moment she got the chance, she would sneak out. Her teacher left the room and came back in soon after, carrying the papers for the lessons she would work on for the day. "Today should be fun, we'll be talking about the mineral this family is known for mining, Dust…"

 **-One long and boring series of lectures later—**

Following the completion of a rather difficult test, and surviving through the morning lectures, it was now around 1 PM. The Teacher had dismissed her for the day. She took the time to find something to hide her identity and slipped it on, a long coat with a hood that she'd pulled up over her head. Minus the hood, the coat just felt…right…somehow. With it on, the girl managed to sneak out of the mansion, and past the gates and the guards. With them all out of the way, she began to walk throughout the city. She was in awe at the very sight of the things she could see. Her father had kept her in the mansion due to the actions of some group called the White Fang. If they knew she was out, they would no doubt target her, like they did the other members of her large family.

Something told her that they did it for a reason. One day, she had seen a Faunus wearing mining equipment. The guy was rather young to be working a mine and appeared to have bruises on his face. When she inquired as to why, her father simply said. "Sometimes, you get hurt when working in a mine." And wouldn't answer any further. If she continued to bug him about it, it would end with her being grounded.

As she continued to walk, some people started to recognize her. Unfortunately, the worst group to encounter had also noticed. As it got late into the evening, the Heiress had started on her way home. About half way there, a few Faunus, wearing armored uniforms and white masks, suddenly dropped in front of her. The moment they drew her weapons, she ran. Unfortunately for her, others would simply just step out of the way, not wanting to risk their lives against armed criminals.

She cut a turn into an alley, and ran down to the, unfortunately, dead end. "End of the line, girl. Now, you can either come with us, or you die right here." She refused to go with them, she was too scared to even move right now. "Fine, have it your way." The group's leader started to advance on her. The girl's hard life flashed before her eyes quickly, then something else followed afterwards. A strong burning in the back of her mind.

As the leader raised his weapon, she panicked and thrust her right arm forward. There was a bright flash, and suddenly, the Faunus, and his allies, were all lying in the street after smacking into a wall, most bones in their bodies broken. The cause, a massive spectral arm, demonic in nature, stretched out in front of Weiss. As soon as it faded, her right arm began to burn. Several runes appeared before each caught fire.

The skin of her arm seemed to burn away, replaced by silver scales on the top, and dark blue scales along the bottom. Her fingers became tipped by sharp claws, and like the spot of her arm where skin would be, was now coated in glowing white energy.

And god, did it hurt. She was crying, screaming in agony until she couldn't scream any more, and she felt as if she would pass out. When the burning finally stopped, she fell to the ground. She felt exhausted, and her arm hurt like hell. Slowly, she was able to lift it in front of her face. Her eyes widened out of fear. Her arm had changed on her. Apart from the colors, it was a perfect match to the Devil Bringer from the book that Nero wielded. Just before she fainted, she could hear the distant sound of her Father's voice. "I'm proud of you…my daughter."

She passed into unconsciousness, with a smile on her face. She had finally done what she had tried to do for years now. She had made her father proud. With her actions, the Sparda Bloodline and its powers had finally re-surfaced after so long. The world has long needed a new being to take up the mantle of the Legendary Dark Knight, and she would be the one to do it.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Yeah, writing this whole thing in third person. While it seems a bit odd that I'm willingly doing that, I do have to get used to it eventually. So why not do it some more with this story. Like with CoZ, it will be in third person throughout the story. Though, I may occasionally slip into the first-person writing. If I do, and I miss it, I would appreciate if somebody points it out to me.**

 **The Devil Bringer has awakened. It's time for Weiss to claim her Ancestors' weapons. Eventually, she'll get her Devil Trigger. With her new power, she'll take on the rebellious, cocky attitude that Dante had. But she'll get serious when the time calls for it.**

 **As for any demons appearing, it's very likely to happen. There must be at least some challenging fights, to get the Devil Arms. As for what difficulty it's on for her, I'd say Dante Must Die, at the very least. It will shift into the Legendary Dark Knight difficulty from DMC4 SE around the time of volume 3.**


	3. The Test

**Chapter 3: The Test**

 **A/n: This chapter starts following the time-skip. During that time, Weiss has mastered the use of Rebellion, as well as Ebony and Ivory. She's close to mastering Red Queen and Blue Rose but has a long way to go for Yamato. She has come a long way with her Bringer as well.**

 **DT(Guest): you pretty much nailed who I would go for. It was Sparda, for the first four weapons anyway. She instead heard Nero's voice for Red Queen and Blue Rose.**

 **She'll be ambidextrous in this fic, as she'll need to be able to use her right arm just as well. Not only for the Devil Bringer, but for Ebony and Ivory, as well as Cerberus and Lucifer. Artemis will be the first Devil Arm other than the ones that are present that she'll find. Like in DMC 3, it will already be in its weapon form.**

As Weiss was getting dressed, she remembered what her father said, regarding her wanting to join Beacon. _"If you want into Beacon, you'll need to pass a test. Tomorrow, you'll be fighting one of the family's summons. If you can beat it, then I will grant your request._ " She walked to her closet. There were two outfits to choose from here. The first, being the dress that was made for her recently.

Her father always expected for her to wear one like it. But today, that would end. She pulled a light blue tank top from the closet and slipped it on. She wore this, as it was preferred over just walking around with a bra. That would be tough to explain. She then pulled on a pair of black jeans. Afterwards, she took a set of belts and fastened them around her waist. Opening a small weapon case, she took out the two occupants and holstered them. Ebony on her left, and Ivory on her right.

The next pieces of her outfit were special. A set of gloves measured up to her elbows. After pulling them on, she pulled the final piece from her closet. A white coat, similar in design to Nero's (his alternate costume from SE, without the sleeves rolled up, and without the Order sigil.)

She slipped the coat on, then walked over to her mirror before doing her hair up in a ponytail. She'd decided to keep it short. From what she had read on one of the weapons, a transforming suitcase named Pandora, she wouldn't like the idea of her hair getting stuck in the mechanisms that allowed this ability.

The last thing for her to grab was something her father had allowed her to keep in her room. She reached into the back of her closet, and pulled Rebellion from its hiding place, before sticking it to her back. It had taken her a while to figure out how her ancestors did such a thing. She took a deep breath, then stepped out of her room to walk to breakfast, but not before sliding into a pair of boots that were made to go with the jeans, since heels just didn't fit.

"Well, what have we here? Is my sister going against father's expectations?" She couldn't help but groan. Her brother had called her out every time her attitude slipped even lightly. She was so tempted to just beat him into the ground with a Buster just to shut him up.

"I'm really not in the mood, so why don't you shut up before I make you?" she snapped at him, "Hey, don't bite my head off. It's your choice anyway. Despite that, something tells me that style suits you." Weiss chose to ignore that comment. "Well, breakfast awaits. Then, you have a combat test afterwards. Father expects you to fail. But I believe you can do it. That arm of yours is a massive cheat, after all." Weiss couldn't hold back a grin. The first time she had used a Buster in training, her harsh combat instructor, and most others in the house, became scared of her getting mad at them. Even her father was careful how he acted towards her, for fear of her smashing him through a wall. He was the one to pass the stuff onto her, since her mother wasn't exactly around to do that anymore.

"You dare dress in such a manner in my mansion?" She sighed, it was inevitable that her father would react this way. "I will dress how I please. I am not about to do a combat test, wearing a skirt of all things." She snapped. "Do not speak to me in such a tone, young lady. If it weren't for that arm of yours, you wouldn't be learning how to fight in the first place." He raised his voice. He knew that she would pass the test due to her arm. He had planned to not let her enroll even if she did.

Something told him, however, that his daughter would manage to get herself into Beacon, no matter what he did. But unknown to her, he had read the tome itself. _'My girl's really taken on the attitudes of Dante and Nero, cocky and rebellious. I wonder if, perhaps, we can do something to draw out a personality like Vergil's.'_

The look in her father's eyes was unsettling. She had taken after Dante and Nero in personality, because she didn't like the idea of having to constantly act like Vergil. Although, she often did to make sure that others would obey her commands. But what really miffed her father and the rest of her family, was how she acted towards Faunus, especially the ones who were "employed" by her family.

She was kind and caring to them. Often sharing some of her own allowance when asked. And when out for a walk around the city, she would often buy ice cream for any Faunus children she encountered. It was her acts of kindness, that made the Fang target her even less as she grew up. That, and the fact that the ones she smacked into a wall managed to survive.

After that incident, the Fang simply refused to mark her as a target. She would occasionally pass a grunt who was out of uniform. The grunt would tense, prepare to run in case she drew her weapons, only to stare in shock when she'd smile at them and then go about her day.

The thought of a **_Schnee_** of all people being nice to them, absolutely floored the Faunus. If it weren't for her father, or the Atlas Military, Weiss would openly say that she supported them, and wanted to move towards the civil rights herself. Her father had eventually found out despite that. He was not pleased with her, and all it took, was her punching a hole through a wall made of stone that got him to drop the subject.

 **-Private Arena—**

"Weiss, do you understand, I will only let you go to Beacon if you can complete this test, WITHOUT a scratch." Her father said for the umpteenth time. "Yes, I KNOW. You don't need to keep repeating yourself." She snapped at him, getting a glare in response.

"Very well, since you're so adamant about getting into Beacon, I will begin the test. However, it will not be easy. If you survive unscathed, you pass. If you get even one scratch, you fail. If you seem you're about to die, you fail, and will be disowned. I will NOT have an heiress that supports the Faunus." Weiss grit her teeth together in response to this. The urge to just shoot her father in the head and be done with it was overwhelming. But she knew for reasons, that she couldn't do that right now.

"Begin the test. Make sure that it will be very difficult on her." As ordered, her instructor opened a large cage, and a massive suit of armor walked out. "Oh, come on, I have to fight that? You really shouldn't have." She immediately lashed out with her Devil Bringer, trying to use the spectral arm to pull it towards her, but instead, she was brought to the golem, forcing herself to duck when it swung its sword to counter her. "Too slow, ugly!" The golem's response was to drive a fist into the ground where she was standing. She simply dodged to the side and drew Ivory, before firing a shot at its head. The golem staggered, then let out a snort. There was barely even a dent in its helmet. "Oh, son of a bitch…"

She just barely got that out before being backhanded across the arena. She flipped mid-air and landed on her feet, before drawing Rebellion in a reverse grip. After charging enough energy, she swung. "Fly!" a wave of bluish-white energy leapt from the blade, it smacked into the Gigas.

The armored being staggered backwards and fell on its ass. It then got up and charged her with a surprising amount of speed. "Oh shit!" Weiss shouted, dodging as the knight swung its sword down. When it got stuck in the ground, she saw her chance. She proceeded to use buster, allowing her to shove the knight down on top of its own sword, impaling it.

She then lifted it into the air and threw it into the barrier surrounding the arena. It bounced off the barrier and landed with a loud thud. It then slowly stood up and pulled the sword from its chest. Revealing something surprising. "What the hell? There's nothing in the armor!" The golem answered her shout with another charge, this time much faster. When she went to block, it backhanded Rebellion away, then impaled her with its own blade. Afterwards, it stabbed the sword through the barrier, leaving her pinned to it.

 **-Mindscape—**

Weiss was in total blackness. Her entire body hurt, no surprise as she was just impaled. "Child why is it that you fight?" She heard someone ask her. "To make my father proud." There was laughter in response. "Is that really true, Heiress?" The man asked after he finished laughing.

"No, I guess it's not. Why I really fight…I want to be able to protect the innocent. I want to prove to my father that I can be a huntress. And most importantly, I want to unite Human and Faunus alike." A man wearing a long purple dress coat, with a very ornate design revealed himself. He had white hair, a monocle on over his left eye, and a jeweled amulet on his neck. The chain hidden by the collar of his shirt. He was wearing white gloves, and gold-plated boots, a sword similar in design to Rebellion on his back.

"Hah, there it is kid. What would you do to make this happen?" his question broke her out of her stunned stupor, caused by her realizing who she'd just met. "I…I would give my life to accomplish my goal. I will use my power to make sure that it happens." The man responded with a grin. "Then you, my girl, are worthy of our family's power. Awaken the devil within and kick some ass. If you ever need help with your weapons, just reach out to me, in here." He tapped his head.

"Wait, what's your name, first?" she asked, causing him to stop and cast a glance over his shoulder. "Sparda." He then disappeared. With his vanishing, Weiss was drawn back to the world outside. As a feeling of incredible power overtook her.

 **-Outside—**

 **[Insert Soundtrack, Yamato 2; Awaken]**

"A tragedy, really. It's sad to see my daughter has failed her—" "Master Schnee, look!" Jacques snapped around to the arena, and his eyes widened as his daughter began to give off a powerful aura. Her eyes snapped open, no longer were they their original color. But instead, they took on a bright red glow.

 ** _"I won't die here! I'm going to send you to hell for trying to kill me!"_** She shouted. Slowly, she began to pull herself free with the Devil Bringer, which had burned the glove off her arm, revealing that it was glowing very brightly. With a bright flash, Rebellion appeared back in her hand. As soon as she landed on the floor, she began to stalk forwards, towards the Gigas. Much like a predator who had cornered its prey.

What really surprised them was, that the Gigas was backing away from her in fear. It seemed like it was terrified. **_"Get over here, you piece of shit!"_** She reached out with the bringer and yanked the Gigas towards her. Drawing her arm back, she waited. **_"Go! To! HELL!"_** She punched it with her right arm.

The Golem's armor shattered like glass, revealing the Geist that had possessed it. Without even waiting, Weiss drew Ivory and shot it in the head. As soon as the Grimm died, her aura faded. Weiss collapsed to the floor, reduced to nothing more than a giggling mess. The power, it was incredible. But, she knew that if she let it get to her head, she could very well end up like Vergil. She didn't give a damn right now though, she loved the feeling, and she wanted more.

Jacques frowned, after that display, there was no way he could go through with failing his daughter now. "Hm. Inform Beacon's headmaster that my daughter will be attending this year." The servant who received the order responded with a hasty nod. And then, quickly vacated the room. _'I know not truly of what you've awakened, but I'm sure that your mother would be proud.'_

 **End**

 **And so, Weiss has awakened the Devil inside. It won't be too much longer before she uses her Devil Trigger at its fullest.**

 **Since this Weiss is different, I decided that her theme would be different too. In this story, her theme is Devil Trigger, the trailer music for DMC 5.**

 **About her using Beowulf and Gilgamesh with the Devil Bringer, I'll think of something for that.**


	4. Beacon Initiation

**Chapter 4: Beacon Initiation**

 **A/N: Thanks for the positive response so far guys. I really appreciate it. I hope that I can make this one of my best works yet.**

 **Also, like with some of my fics, I would like to request for someone to do a picture for the cover. Maybe of Weiss in her DMC-styled outfit, with Rebellion in her right hand, Yamato on her waist, and Red Queen in her left hand.**

 **And so, we begin Volume one. Time for Weiss to kick some ass.**

Weiss rolled out of the bed and quickly got dressed. After her performance yesterday. Jacques, although reluctantly, had agreed to let her attend beacon. She had to get a new glove made for her right hand, after the last one burned off.

She had also gotten a package. Inside was an IPOD, and she had found a set of songs (DMC Soundbox Album) that were already on it. With a note, reading; _"I think you'll find these songs to your liking. Some for combat and some for when you aren't fighting- S."_

She smiled. After he had revealed himself to her, Sparda had taught her how to use the Devil Trigger. She had also learned from him, that Rebellion and Yamato would have personifications in her mind, as well as the essence of previous wielders. Which meant that she would meet her other ancestors. Dante would be the most help, as he was the one with knowledge on all the Devil Arms she would later gather.

After breakfast, she walked outside to the personal Bullhead that awaited her. "My daughter, I wish you well on your future…career. Although, I would prefer that you stay to take over, you have made it clear that you can handle yourself." Jacques said, stopping her from boarding the Bullhead. "However, please do understand, if anything happens, I will not hesitate to pull you from the school and bring you back. Am I clear?" Weiss just rolled her eyes and stepped into the Bullhead. Her luggage, including the cases for her weapons, were already loaded in.

"Pilot, we're good to go." At her word, the pilot began the takeoff. Just before the bay door shut, Weiss smirked, then reached a hand out…and flipped her father the bird. His expression shifted to that of shock at his daughter's sudden, blatant disrespect. Although she couldn't take a picture, Weiss was currently laughing her ass off at his response.

After she calmed down, she walked over to one of the seats and sat down. Reaching into her coat pocket, she dug out her earphones and put them in. She then hit play. With this song being one of her favorites, she had decided to sing along with it.

 **[insert DMC 4 prologue song; Out of Darkness]**

 _"Listen to my voice calling you,_

 _Calling you out of darkness._

 _Here the devil's cry of sin_

 _Always turn your back on him."_

She didn't know at the time, but the pilot could hear her singing over the engines. And, he liked the song, as he was humming along as well, not that she could hear.

 _"With the wind you go and still,_

 _I dream of your spirit leading you back home._

 _I will give my gifts to you,_

 _While you're gone and watching on."_

Taking a breath, in time with the singer, she continued.

 _"The light in your eyes,_

 _An angel of dark._

 _Lightning to ease the shadows' sight._

 _Hearts will grow, the heavens will play,_

 _Leaving behind the things in the end."_

She took another deep breath,

 _"Listen to my voice calling you,_

 _Calling you out of darkness._

 _Hear the devils cry of sin,_

 _Always turn your back on him…_

 _…on him…_

 _…on him…"_

As the song ended, she couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. As even when she was singing along, it made her remember her past…all the parts of her childhood that were good, anyway.

"Miss Schnee, that was truly a wonderful song." She blushed slightly from the praise. She had forgotten that the pilot could hear her. "If you weren't going to become a huntress, you would've been a great singer. Well, we're coming up to Beacon now, get ready to land."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up before walking over to the ramp in back. She reached up and took her earphones out, then tucked them back in her coat's inner left pocket, where her IPOD was. "Hang on, we're setting down." She grabbed a handle that hung from the ceiling. The craft shook as it touched down on the landing pad.

As the ramp lowered, two staff members were waiting for them. "Good day miss Schnee. I was instructed to give you these. Inside is your personal scroll, and any other essentials for classes." He handed her a box, which she sat on her luggage cart. "Thank you, where do I need to go right now?"

"Head to the Auditorium. Headmaster Ozpin will be giving a speech once everyone settles in. Welcome to Beacon." The man said, as they went to get her luggage. "Oh, don't worry about that, I'll get it myself." She grabbed the cart with her right hand and began to walk to the ball room. On her way there, she felt someone bump into the cart, and several cases fell off.

"Hey, watch where you're going. There's some expensive stuff on that cart." She said, turning to face the one who had bumped into the cart. "Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Weiss kneeled, and helped her stand back up. "It's alright, just don't let it happen next time. Especially with what some of these have in them." She then bent down and picked up a vial of dust.

"Especially this stuff. Not that my guns really need it, but it's handy to…" She then noticed two things. One, there wasn't a proper seal. And two, "oh shit!" She hastily took cover, right before the other girl sneezed, causing a miniature explosion. "Ugh, note to self, make sure the dust vials are properly sealed next time." Weiss said quietly, standing back up. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked the girl. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good. I have to get going, got to reach the Auditorium." She turned to leave, but someone clearing their throat got her attention. "I think you dropped this." She snapped her hand up and caught the dust vial before stashing it in her pockets…after checking the seal.

"Thanks. I have to be going now, but maybe we can talk later." She said, taking her cart and walking away. Just as the girl with the skirt was helped up after her dazed condition cleared. The blonde kid that helped her up, he seemed just pitiful. One of the abilities that came with her Devil Bringer was her ability to sense aura. In fact, _'he doesn't even have an Aura! How the hell did he get in?!'_ She thought. Shaking her head, she decided to investigate later.

After having somebody show her where to take her stuff, she walked to where she was told to go. On her way, she noticed the stares she was drawing. She couldn't help letting a smirk come to her face. After all, she was dressed in a way that suggested she wasn't a company heiress, even though she was.

"Isn't she the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company? Why is she dressed like that?" She heard somebody ask her. "Because, I don't give a fuck what my father thinks." She answered to herself. She hadn't realized when she started swearing so much. It's like it just came to her naturally. She would often find that she did it without thinking.

Most often, her father or one of her siblings would get onto her for it. They stopped when they figured out that she clearly didn't give a damn. As she walked into the Auditorium, she noticed the girl from earlier.

She walked up next to her and softly cleared her throat. "Sorry about that incident earlier. The seal on that vial was breached previously, and I didn't notice." The girl nodded. "Look, orientation is about to start. We will have to wait until tomorrow for our introductions." She said as she turned and walked back to her seat.

"Who was that, Ruby?" the blonde girl asked the girl in red, "I don't know, Yang. She didn't tell me her name earlier. Although, from what someone else that witnessed the explosion said, was that she was supposed to be the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Well, she certainly doesn't dress like it." They didn't know it, but Weiss could hear their conversation. _'they have no idea just how different I am. When tomorrow comes around, I'll kick some ass, for sure.'_ She was drawn out of her thoughts when Headmaster Ozpin appeared on stage.

"I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Weiss smirked, all the above plus the add-in of kicking the ass of any Grimm stupid enough to get in her way. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy," She resisted the urge to flip him off, "In need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins." With that, he left the stage, signifying that the students could leave as well. Weiss didn't really bother going to change into sleepwear. Choosing to just take her coat off and sleep as-is. She really didn't want to risk someone seeing her arm before she intended. Although, it would likely be revealed tomorrow.

 **-morning—**

As soon as she rolled off the cot, Weiss was ready to go. Grabbing her coat, she jogged out and headed to the locker room. Finding hers, she opened it up and retrieved Rebellion, Ebony, and Ivory. She slipped the two pistols into her holsters, then stuck the sword to her back.

"Hey, Snow Angel. How would you like to—" Weiss snapped her hand out and covered Jaune's mouth. "First, I'm not interested. You aren't really my type. Second, I'm not an Angel." She pulled her hand away and then stepped outside. She was at Beacon cliff and ready to go before the announcement was even made.

"You're ready early, young lady." Ozpin said as Weiss walked onto one of the pads. "After I got my semblance, I've always kind of been an early riser. Besides, how can I not get up early. I wanna kick some ass, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone stop me." Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Amusing. However, I will have to ask that you please not use such language while in classes." Weiss answered with a nod.

It wasn't much longer before the other students arrived. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began his briefing. "From the moment you land, you are to proceed to a determined point in the forest, there is a set of relics there. Grab one and come back. As for these rumors of teams, while you are in the forest, you will be partnered with the person you make eye contact with. Any questions?"

"Yeah, uh…" "Good, take your positions." The other students stepped onto launch pads. "…uh, are you flying us there?" Jaune managed to ask. "No, you'll be falling. I'll trust that you can all come up with a landing strategy of your own. A final note, there are Grimm in the forest. If you do not hesitate to destroy every enemy in your path, you will survive. Failing that, we will not intervene, so if you do not fight, you will die."

Jaune had to try his best to not freak out. While Weiss was trying her best to not crack up at her expression. The ground beneath her shifted as her pad prepared to launch her. "Good luck." Weiss was launched just after she said that. She waited until she was at the peak of her flight, then preformed a Helm Breaker. This sent her hurtling downwards at high speed. Her fall was slowed rapidly when Rebellion connected with a tree, slicing it in half all the way to the ground. The moment she lifted her sword, Weiss shot off into the forest. It was about half way into her run that she picked up followers. "Heh," she jumped and ran up a tree and cut a back-flip before whipping out Ebony and Ivory. Throwing herself into a spin, she began to rapidly fire the guns. Her bullets falling upon the Grimm in a rain of lead, hence the name _"Rain Storm."_

With the Grimm dead, she landed, only for more to charge out at her, along with an alpha. "So, you guys want to play. Alright then, I have time to kill, so, come on." She patted her legs as if beckoning a dog. The Beowolves fell for her taunt. The first one to leap at her was cut in half by a quick Shredder.

Weiss then ducked under two more and brought Rebellion around in a spin, bisecting the wolves at the waist. She then turned to face the alpha. "Come get me, doggie." When it charged at her, she launched forward, stunning it with a Stinger. She then began to stab it so quickly that wounds couldn't even appear. With the final hit, she stunned it. She then lifted her sword and flashed into Devil Trigger. **_"Aaand…get outta here!"_** She swung Rebellion. In a flash of blue light, the Beowolf was splattered into a huge puddle of black ichor mixed with fragments of bone. Afterwards, she flashed again, her Devil Trigger fading just as she heard footsteps.

The girl from yesterday then came out of a nearby bush. "So, I guess we're partners, huh?" She asked. "Yeah, I guess so. My name's Ruby, what about yours." Weiss smirked, flipping her guns around before firing both. The bullets just barely grazed Ruby's head and were the cause of a loud cracking noise behind her.

An Ursa then fell next to her, dead. "Jackpot." She flipped the guns around and slipped them into their holsters. "My name's Weiss. Come on, I saw where we were supposed to go, on my way down." They took off towards where the relics would be. Unbeknownst to them, a black feather had lodged itself onto Ruby's clothes, after her collision with a baby Nevermore.

As they were walking, they entered a large clearing. Weiss suddenly smirked. "Hey Ruby, when I say, jump." She raised a hand and began to count down from five. As she balled her hand to a fist, "Jump." They both caught air, only to land on the back of a Nevermore, much larger than the baby one that Ruby smacked into earlier.

"How did you know one of these was behind us?" Ruby asked, gripping the bird's feathers to avoid falling. "Enhanced hearing, part of my semblance. I can't really explain it right now." They looked down and saw where the relics were. "And that, is where we need to go. We're gonna jump." Weiss couldn't help but to grin. "I guess if we're on the same team, then you need to know about this." Weiss then rolled up her right sleeve and grabbed onto the end of her glove. She then pulled it off, revealing the scaled arm underneath.

"Woah, what happened to your arm?" Weiss grinned, "My semblance happened. My family descends from an ancient clan of very powerful beings. From the old-world. It's a long story, and I'll tell you later, once we meet our other teammates."

Weiss then shifted to a kneeling position. "See you on the ground, Partner." Ruby was the first to jump. Weiss waited, just so she could have the chance to piss the Nevermore off. Standing, she ran up its back then jumped off. Spinning just before she began to fall, she lifted both hands, and flipped both middle fingers at the bird, before spinning and diving towards the ground, just barely missing the Nevermore's swipe at her back.

She landed with a loud boom, her healing factor preventing any form of damage. "That was fun, let's do—WOAH!" She dodged out of the way of the Deathstalker's claws. "You missed, asshole!" She then drew Ivory and shot it, one of its eyes busting on impact, which served to piss it off even more.

The beast then started to charge the group. "Oh, you want some more? I'll give you more." Weiss then snapped her right arm out, the ethereal form of the Buster forming. She used it to grab onto the Deathstalker's tail, then, in a flash, her body changed. She was now covered in scales. Her eyes turning into glowing red orbs, and a pair of white horns growing from the side of her head. Her skin took on a similar color to her Devil Bringer, with light-blue energy shining from between the cracks.

With her change complete, she picked the Scorpion up, and began to spin it around, digging trenches with its body as she did. She then threw it when she'd gotten the right momentum. The Scorpion flew at the bird, which rolled out of the way, then launched feathers at her.

She then jumped, using each of the feathers to climb up towards the bird, rearing her fist back, before slugging it in the side of the face, causing it to go off balance and crash. She then landed, drew Ebony and Ivory, and aimed her shot. **_"Jackpot."_** BANG!

The Bird's head snapped backwards, then it flopped over, dead. She transformed back in a flash, and walked over towards the others, who were all slack-jawed at her performance. "Ruby…how the hell did you land such a badass for a partner?" Yang asked, without looking at her.

"I dunno, I guess I just got lucky." A dual-barreled revolver popped up in her left hand and she snapped her arm out, shooting a pair of bullets off. Both embedded themselves into the heads of a King Taijitu, downing it instantly.

"Well, I had fun. Let's get on back to Beacon." Weiss said, the dual-revolver vanishing again. "Oh, and as for my arm, I'll explain later."

 **-Later—**

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Crow, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. Your team has collected the black bishop pieces. From today, your team will be known as team Cardinal (CRDL), led by, Cardin Winchester."

There was quiet applause as the team stepped off stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. Your team brought back the golden rook pieces. From today onward, you will be known as team Juniper (JNPR), led by, Jaune Arc." Jaune seemed surprised. As before, there was quiet applause.

"Huh? Lead by?" Pyrrha punched him on the shoulder lightly, since it was in a friendly manner. However, she'd still knocked him down. "And lastly; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. Your team secured the Golden Knight pieces. From here on, your team will be named Ruby (RWBY) led by, Ruby Rose." While Yang congratulated her sister, Weiss only smiled and shrugged. She was hoping to be leader, but where would the fun in that be? She'd rather have someone else be in charge. If she was leader, she'd be the only one fighting, because the others wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Looks like this is shaping up to be an…interesting year." Weiss smirked. _'Oh, headmaster…you don't know the half of it.'_ She thought, giving Ruby a pat on the back. (She had put her right glove back on just before they got back to the academy.)

 **End.**

 **And so, there's Weiss' Devil Trigger. The use was brief as she hasn't had the time to lengthen how long she can use it. Her aura recharges the runes, meaning that she can use it multiple times in one go right now. When she's lengthened how long she can stay in, she won't need to recharge as much.**

 **Yes, that does eventually mean that she'll get a super mode. Also, being what she is, the Grimm are just playthings for her. The real challenge will be arriving soon. Special Grimm who have taken the form of the Demons who were faced by Dante, Vergil, and Nero, during the events of the games.**

 **Where her team can easily fight the standard Grimm, they won't have it so easy against the Demons, which is where her stuff will really shine through.**


	5. Dante

**Chapter 5: Dante**

 **A/n: to the Guest who dropped a review in chapter 3, as I said, there will be Grimm who take the shape of those lesser Demons. However, they're cheap knock-offs. The real demons will appear, too. Don't worry about that.**

Weiss woke up early the next morning. Since her team would likely sleep in, resulting in them nearly being late, if they decided to decorate, she decided to wake them up early. Drawing Ivory, she pointed it at the ceiling and firing twice, using blank rounds to avoid doing any damage.

Immediately, her teammates jumped/fell out of their beds. "Weiss, what the hell?!" Yang shouted at her. "We don't want to miss breakfast now, do we? Also, I'm betting someone," glance at Ruby, "will decide that we need to decorate, which itself will take an hour or two. It's good that I wake up at five, usually."

At everyone's looks, she said, "What? It's caused by my semblance. But then again, mostly everything is for me." They all just shrugged at this. "Well, she's right. Let's do some decorating." Ruby said. Just as Weiss predicted, it took a couple of hours. It was seven AM by the time they were done. "Next order of business…let's go get some breakfast." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I get the feeling it was supposed to be way more cramped." Blake said as they walked out the door.

"It's because I didn't unpack everything I owned." Weiss said, apart from some cases she had stuffed under her bed. They all looked rather heavy. "What about the cases, then?" Ruby asked her. "They have my other weapons in them. Speaking of which," The Blue Rose appeared in a flash. She then opened its case and set it down inside.

"What kind of sword is that?" Ruby asked, pointing at Red Queen. "I'm not too sure myself, never got around to using it." Weiss answered, closing the case and sliding it back under the bed. "Come on, let's get to breakfast." As they stepped out and walked to breakfast, a lot of students shot confused looks at Weiss. Mainly because of her outfit.

"Why do people keep staring at you?" Yang asked her, "It's because she's the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Blake answered for her. "Wait, she's what? With how she's dressed, I never would've guessed that." Ruby said.

"It's because of my semblance. Something about it messed with my attitude. I get the feeling that if it had been different, I wouldn't have been as friendly…or as forgiving when Ruby's explosive sneeze happened. Which was partially my fault anyway."

"So, uh, what about your arm?" Blake asked, "I was attacked by a group of White Fang members when I was twelve." Blake winced slightly, Weiss just barely noticed. "As a result of their attack, I awakened it, as well as my semblance. Ended up throwing them across a street and through a wall, broke most the bones in their bodies."

"Ouch. And after that display in the forest, remind me to never piss you off." Yang said, just as they were reaching the dining hall. "Oh, you're fine, I'll tone down my powers in spars, unless the target really pisses me off. I'd ball a fist with my hand, but I'd rather not tear my glove."

 **-Later—**

"Monsters, Demons…" Weiss snorted, "Prowlers of the Night. There are different names that we call the Grimm. But I like to refer to them as prey. You will too, after you leave this academy." Weiss really had to try not to laugh. He wasn't kidding…to her, anyway. The Grimm were just like a bunch of playthings to her, a total joke.

Weiss had to try her best to not fall asleep. She had missed just about everything that Professor Port said, so when she raised her hand, she wasn't expecting to be called down front. "Miss Schnee. Are you not going to change into your combat uniform?" Professor Port asked her. "I won't need it, I can summon my weapons at will anyway." She answered.

Professor Port just shrugged, then walked over and opened a cage. A Borbatusk then walked out and snarled at Weiss, who snorted. "Wanna play, huh? Alright, come and get me." She taunted the Grimm, prompting it to charge.

Weiss only grinned, as soon as it got close enough, she struck. "Hyaaa!" She spun and nailed it in the face with a kick. There was a loud crunch as its skull was caved in. The Pig was dead before it even knew what happened. "Sweet dreams, pig." She said to the dead Grimm, before returning to her seat, grinning at the stunned looks everyone sent her.

"Well, that was over quickly. But with that, it seems our time is up, you're all dismissed for the day." Nobody wasted time in leaving. Better getting out, then being stuck in the same room as someone who could kill a Grimm in one hit. They didn't want to risk her getting mad at them, either.

 **-Night—**

As Weiss fell asleep, she woke up in a field of grass, by a cliff edge. There was a familiar, white haired man in a red coat. He had metal gauntlets and boots on, was holding a strange suitcase in his left hand, and had a copy of Rebellion on his back.

"What the hell is this?! Another random forest?" Weiss stood up and walked over next to him. He glanced once at his side, looked away, then snapped his head over. "Hey, who the hell are you?" He asked her. "I should be asking that same question. You're the one who appeared in MY mind." She snapped back at him.

"Hey, wait a moment. The last time I saw a coat of that design, it belonged to my Nephew. So, you're family huh? What year is it outside anyway?" He asked her, sitting down in a chair that had conveniently been there. "Yeah, I'm family. But, it's been many years since the events of Fortuna City…thousands of years." Dante gaped at her for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Thousands? Damn, it's been quite a long time. So, what did I miss during that time?" Weiss filled him in on all of Remnant's history. *whistle* "Wow, that's quite the story. So, how much of the bloodline do you have with you?" Weiss lifted her right arm, showing her Devil Bringer. "That's the kid's arm. Nice, what else did you get." She promptly entered her Devil Trigger. "Wow, you've got quite a bit of power in ya, kid. I would've thought that our blood wouldn't reawaken after so many generations. You would've had to gotten lucky with your parent's DNA. If both had even a slight smidge of demonic essence, it could restart the powers in those born from them."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "If that's true, then why is it that I have this power, and my sister doesn't?" Dante promptly shrugged. "I dunno. Anyway, not here to just spend a whole night chatting. I'll be running with you until you've acquired all my Devil Arms, wherever the hell those went." He said, standing up and walking back to the cliff edge, "Gilgamesh should be easiest, just look for a heavy forested area with those Grimm things, ones that have plant-demons stuck to their backs. That's where the one who would've taken him had went. Pandora should be easy too, just find an area that's heavily iced."

Weiss gave a nod, then stood up and walked over next to him. "And kid, don't let your team fight the demons, yet. Their weapons won't be effective. Especially if you plan to go against Geryon, to get the Quicksilver style." "Actually, I have a friend who might be able to fight unaffected by his time-slow." Weiss responded, "Moving at high speed is her semblance." Dante nodded in response.

"Alright, kid. There's a spot on Geryon's body. Hit it, and the steed won't be able to slow time anymore. Now, we can't talk any longer. Time for you to wake up. Come back in tomorrow, and we'll have us a spar." He then faded away, just as Weiss began to wake up.

 **End**

 **And so, Dante has appeared. The Devil Arms will start appearing soon, too.**

 **As for which set of Gauntlets and Boots that Dante is wearing, it's Gilgamesh, not Beowulf.**

 **Also, if anyone has any custom PF ideas for Pandora, please tell me, I plan to use more than the seven that you get in DMC 4**


	6. Shock Steel Gilgamesh

**Chapter 6: Gilgamesh.**

 **A/N: and here comes the first Devil Arm. Which means, the Demons have started to appear.**

 **Fair warning, this may be the last chapter to be uploaded before the story shifts over into M territory for gore, due to demon attacks. Not only that, but to keep it in line with events from that roleplay I mentioned…things are going to get really, really dark in upcoming chapters.**

Weiss was trying her best not to sigh. Her team was currently in combat class, Jaune and Cardin were down in the arena for a spar. And Jaune was getting his ass beaten. _'If I were the one down there, I'd have kicked Cardin's ass by now.' 'Bit of an understatement, kid. You would've straight-up destroyed the brat.'_ Dante responded to her thought. She had let him take over control of one of her eyes, so that he could see the fight going on.

 _'Even a simple Scarecrow could've beaten the blonde kid at his current level, it's terrible. You need to see if you can whip his ass into shape.'_ Weiss nodded, discreetly. She didn't want to find out what others would think if she were conversing with a voice in her head. "Enough. As you can see, mister Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a Tournament style fight, this would be where the match ends." Professor Goodwitch said, taking Weiss' attention away from her conversation with her passenger.

"Remember, the Vytal Festival is coming closer. Students will be allowed to take part in the tournament, so make sure to brush up on your skills." She said to everyone, then turned to Jaune. "Mister Arc, please remember to refer to your scroll in combat. Gauging your Aura will tell you when it's best to attack, and when it's best to defend yourself."

She then turned back to the rest. "With that finished, we're out of time for today. You are all dismissed. And remember, there's a field assignment this weekend." As she finished, her students filed out the door. She caught a slightly disappointed look on the Schnee Heiress' face. She'd been hoping to fight someone herself, but, didn't get that chance.

 **-Dining Hall—**

"So, we were there in the middle of the night," Nora had started to tell a story of hers. "It was day…" Ren corrected, "We were surrounded by Ursa, there were hundreds of them." Ren sighed, "Beowolves, two of them." Nora ignored him again, "It didn't matter, we killed them all, and made a bunch of money, selling rugs made from their skin."

"She's been having that same dream for a good while now." _'Hey kid, don't those things disintegrate just after they die?'_ Dante asked her. _'Yeah, they do. I don't understand how they were able to skin it.'_ Weiss responded, mentally of course.

She had overheard Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby talking to Jaune, about him being bullied by Cardin. "…I'm just saying, Jaune. If he keeps it up, just tell us." Nora seemed to catch on to what he was saying. "ooh, we'll break his legs."

"I'll do a bit more than that, crushed nuts sound like a fitting punishment." Weiss offered. Ren and Jaune promptly scooted away from her when she cracked her knuckles. Even Dante winced. "Ow, that hurts!" When she turned around, she saw team CRDL picking on a Rabbit Faunus. "See, you guys. I told you they were real. What a freak." Weiss frowned, Dante really wanted to give the guy a piece of his mind, too. _'Hey Weiss, I have an idea. Here's what you'll do…'_ An evil grin came to Weiss' face, which she carefully hid.

"Atrocious, it's people like him, who—" Pyrrha was interrupted when Weiss slammed a hand on the table. She promptly stood up, reached into her coat, and drew Ebony and Ivory, as she walked over to Cardin. "That doesn't bode well." Ren said. Most of the students in the hall went silent, now watching to see what Weiss would do.

"Dance, Cardin!" She aimed at Cardin's feet and started to rapidly fire her two pistols, causing the boy to jump about in a comical fashion to avoid being hit. "Woah, woah, woah! Hold it! Hold it!" After a few minutes, he started to slow down, causing Weiss to stop shooting, her guns were tinted red, and the barrels smoking.

"You…b-b-bitch." He barely managed to get out between rapid breaths. "I ever see you bullying anyone again, and I'll make you go longer, understood?" When he glared at her, she aimed her guns at his feet again, causing him to wince, and quickly nod, when he found out Weiss wasn't kidding. "Good boy. Now, get the hell out of my sight."

His team quickly left, as ordered. Not wanting to face her wrath. "Cowards! You, Schnee, this isn't over. I'll get you for this." He said, then quickly left. Unaware that most of the students had caught his 'dance' on camera. One even uploaded it to the internet.

"Hey, um. Thanks, for standing up for me." The Faunus said to her. Weiss just smiled, nodded, and walked back to her table, holstering her pistols as she went. "Weiss, why do you have your guns?" Ruby asked her, "Considering the luck of the previous wielders, better to have and not need." She answered.

 **-later that week—**

"Yes, students. The Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But, we are not here for sightseeing. Professor Peach has asked us to gather several jars of red sap." The group stopped, "I will be here if any trouble arises. There should be no problems today, if anything comes up, please let me know." Cardin gave Jaune a pat on the shoulder, and he was then dragged along by team CRDL. Had they been looking, they would've seen Weiss' glare at them.

"Hey Weiss, what's that thing on that Beowolf's back?" Ruby asked, as they entered a large clearing. Weiss, and by extension, Dante, saw the plant creature on the wolf, the ornate stone structure nearby, and quickly put two and two together **_"Oh, son of a bitch."_** They both said, out loud in the former's case. "That, right there, is a Hell gate. And the thing on that Beowolf's back is a Chimera Seed…which means…DROP!" They hit the floor as a large dragon creature flew over. It coiled around itself before the head split, revealing the upper body of a woman. The tongue forming the 'hair' and her body was covered by a flower-like dress. In fact, the head of the dragon took the shape of a massive flower.

 **[Insert DMC4 OST; The Viper]**

"Whew, Dante was right. You are one ugly fucker." The demon glared at her. "How dare you!? I will not have some lowly human talk to me in such a manner. GET HER!" Several hidden seeds then jumped at Weiss, only to be shot out of the air. "My CHILDREN! YOU BITCH!"

"You girls, and guy, stay out of this." Echidna formed back into her dragon-shape, and charged at Weiss, who jumped and ran down her back before jumping off at the end of her tail. The dragon-demon snapped around and chomped down on Weiss. "So much for that. Lot of good that talk did you…what?!"

Weiss was pushing her mouth back open. Which reminded her of the last person she fought, which made her angrier. "You're related to that rat bastard son of Sparda, aren't you!?" Weiss only grinned, then forced her way out of the Demon's hold by stomping a foot on her tongue, forcing her to split her dragon head apart.

"So, what if I am. My ancestors beat your whiny ass, and I'll do it myself." Echidna promptly swung at her, causing her to jump over her tail. "You missed me. Honestly, with what Dante said about you, I'd believe you were somewhat tough, but this is pathetic."

The Demoness growled, then formed back into her dragon head and promptly tried to bite Weiss again, causing the girl to dodge. "Will you cut that out?!" She drew her pistols and shot the demon a few times, causing her to screech in pain, proving that the shots were effective. "The only one "eating" me will be my girlfriend, thank you very much." She then shot Echidna in the head. It didn't kill her, only staggering her for a moment.

Weiss mentally shot a glare at Dante when he whistled at her comment. "Wha, the nerve of…you would dare insinuate that I would breed with another _FEMALE_!" Echidna charged again, only for Weiss to teleport to the side, using the Trickster style. "Arrgh, HOLD STILL!"

"What's the matter, am I just too fast for you. Want me to slow down and be gentle?" Echidna finally snapped. With a cry of rage, her colors changed, and, her blue skin took on a golden, yellow glow. "Ooh, shiny. But not very impressive anyway. Here, let me show you mine." She then activated her Devil Trigger.

 **-With the others—**

Their jaws had dropped when Weiss started fighting the demon. Some of her taunts were down-right hilarious too. Then, she went and dropped the comment on eating. "Yang, what did she mean by…eating her?"

The others glared at Yang, who gave a strained look in response. "I'll, uh…tell you when you're a bit older." Then Weiss carried on, dropping the taunt about how much faster she was, and if she should "slow down," and "be gentle." That line itself brought a dark blush to everyone's faces and got a trickle of blood from Blake's nose at what she was insinuating.

"Hey Blake, why is your nose bleeding?" Blake touched a finger to her nose, only to blanch when she saw what was there. She quickly had to quickly look away while she dealt with her small issue. She would need to change by the time they got back to the academy.

 _'Oh my god, Blake's totally a pervert. I didn't even see that coming.'_ Yang thought. She'd chosen to not whisper it, something told her that Blake would hear her anyway. She then shifted focus back to the fight just as Weiss went into her own Devil Trigger.

 **-Weiss—**

As soon as she entered trigger, Weiss snapped out with a Buster, grabbing Echidna's tail before beginning to swing her around, smashing her into anything within range, like a ragdoll. By the time she'd had her fun, she simply slammed the dragon down, hard.

"No…my forest…my CHILDREN!" Weiss drew Ivory and aimed it at her. **_"Fuck off, you whiny bitch!"_** She then shot Echidna in the head. This time it caused her to wither like a plant, before exploding into dust with a final scream. Afterwards, Weiss left her Trigger form.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Ruby yelled, as she and the others got close. "But, uh, what was up with those things you were saying. About being gentle, especially?" Yang promptly sent Weiss a look that said, _"If you corrupt my sister, I will kick your ass."_ Wisely, Weiss chose to answer by saying, "I'll…explain when you're older." Ruby pouted. She just couldn't get an explanation. "Well, you see when—" Nora was cut off by several glares at once. "Nora… Shut. Up." Yang glared at her, her eyes turning red. Nora wisely chose to stay silent after that.

"Hey, what's up with the glowing light ball?" Pyrrha asked, shifting their attention to the orb by the gate. "Oh, hello buddy." Weiss walked up to it and touched the orb. As it faded away, a pair of armored boots, and gauntlets, appeared on her body. A plate of metal formed on her back, with two wing-like spikes, and a mask appeared on her face.

Balling her hands into fists, she got two spike-structures to fold out of her gauntlets. Folding them away, she turned to the others as the mask slid off her face. Ruby had stars in her eyes, while the others just seemed curious in general.

 **[Insert DMC4 OST; Shock Steel Gilgamesh]**

Weiss then walked up to the gate, before holding a hand up, barely a few inches away, fingers extended towards the gate. Balling her hand into a fist, she punched it. Despite not winding up, she managed to shatter the entire gate in one hit.

Jumping into the air, she began to kick the falling debris in half, before performing a backflip and landing, flexing both her muscles. There were several thuds behind her, signifying that the chunks of the gate had landed. She then jumped high into the air, and proceeded to perform a chop, breaking the large fragments into much smaller pieces, as they exploded from the force of her hit.

It was only after this, that she turned around, and saw her friends' slack-jawed expressions. "And that, is what a Devil Arm can do. This one is called Gilgamesh, the Steel Shock. Let me just say this, you _don't_ want to be hit by an upper cut."

Seeing that they were still just staring, she walked up in front of Yang, and waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. She got no response from her. "Miss Schnee, I heard a crash. Is everything…ok? Where did you get those armor pieces from?" Weiss giggled lightly, snapping pictures of her friends' stunned states. "I'm sure Headmaster Ozpin will have everything on film. You can get the story that way. But yeah, everything's fine. I'll snap my friends out of their current state.

"Good, see that you do." Professor Goodwitch said, before turning and walking away, leaving Weiss to briefly admire her new weapon. _'Good job, kid. That's one down, several more to go. Good that you got Gilgamesh first. Come into the mindscape later, I'll show you how to use it.'_ Weiss openly nodded this time, then set to work on waking her friends up.

 **End**

 **And Gilgamesh has been claimed. When I said soon, I wasn't kidding.**

 **There are still several more Devil Arms to go. Can't wait to write the encounter for Nevan.**

 **With Gilgamesh down, I've decided to do Pandora next. That is one of my favorites for one reason. PF 666 Omen, the overpowered, screen-killing flash of tainted light that has a broken style-score on it, especially with Super Mode.**

 **It is such a fun weapon to run easier difficulties on. And Argument makes the bosses into a set of jokes.**

 **Next: Pandora, Weapon of Disaster**


	7. 6-2 Disaster Weapon Pandora

**Chapter 6-2: Disaster Weapon Pandora**

 **A/N: Don't forget to review, guys. I appreciate your opinions on how things are going. Please, no flames though, Leave those to Ifrit, or the Firestorm Twins.**

"Whew, thank god I found you guys." Weiss, and her recently re-awakened friends and teammates, turned to look at Sky as he entered the clearing. "some…thing…is back there. It's got Cardin and the others. Some sort of frog made of ice." There was a loud smack as Weiss' hand met her face.

"Of all the demons I could encounter second…why did it have to be HIM!?" At their confused looks, she explained. "It's an ice frog, named Dagon. Be careful about going into the same area. His Rusalkas will not affect you, but they will draw you all in with ease. If they touch you, you'll be frozen solid." They shuddered slightly at her explanation. "So, how exactly do they draw us in?" Yang asked. Weiss walked up and whispered in her ear. A deep blush promptly came to her face.

 **[Insert DMC4 OST; Temptation]**

As they got closer, it started to get dark. "Wait a moment, is it…snowing?" Ruby asked. And indeed, it was snowing. Also, the closer they got to where the rest of team CRDL, and Jaune were, the colder it got. By the time they got there, Russel and Dove were both frozen solid. While Jaune and Cardin were both trying to fight off the Rusalkas. Both immediately shifted focus as Weiss arrived, forgoing their battle with their original opponents, to attack the descendant of Sparda.

Upon realizing the nature of their appearance, Yang quickly covered her sister's eyes, ignoring her protests and demands to let go. Weiss seemed to simply dance in and out of the range of the Rusalkas, every time she touched them with Gilgamesh, unknown to the others, she did a fair bit of damage, despite barely touching them.

 **[Insert DMC4 OST; Frozen Frog]**

When both had managed to embrace her, she drew on her power, and teleported…right as Dagon (The Rusalkas here are red, not blue) jumped out at her, only to miss its attack by a fair bit. "Wow, Dante wasn't kidding when he said you were ugly, either." She pinched her nose. "Whew, god, your breath stinks, dude." The ice frog snorted at her words. "Do you really think that your insults would phase me?" Weiss only grinned at his response. "I can really try if you want me too." At that moment, Dagon noticed that she was wearing Gilgamesh.

"You defeated Echidna, I see. I will not be so easy." The frog then shot off huge spikes of ice at her. She tricked to the side and charged forward. Sliding on the ground, she pulled her right arm back and slugged Dagon in the face, launching him backwards. With enough distance gained, the Frog inhaled deeply, then let out a roar, exhaling a large amount of icy air, darkening the area.

The Rusalkas then descended from the sky. Rather than waste her time with them, Weiss singled one out from the other, and proceeded to beat the hell out of it with Gilgamesh. With one particularly powerful hit to the face, it was knocked backwards. The Ice-creature's glow fading as it fell to the ground.

Weiss whipped around and proceeded to knock the other one down with Kick 13. The moment it went down, Dagon pounced at her again. This time, the frog did manage to eat her. It had a satisfied smirk on its face…until Weiss blasted her way out of its side with a Straight.

The Frog flopped over, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a strangely comical fashion. Weiss, seeing her chance, began to draw back her arm. She then unleashed a Real Impact. Timing the use of her Devil Trigger, Weiss distorted the hits of the attack.

The strikes themselves did a massive amount of damage and flung Dagon quite high into the air. He promptly slammed back down, before attempting to stand. "Don't think…this is the end. There are…more of us." Weiss decided to shut him up afterwards. "Shatter like glass, you ugly bastard." She leapt into the air and slashed downwards with Rebellion.

On contact, Dagon froze solid, then shattered. This caused a glowing orb of light to appear by the gate that was noticed. Weiss held out her hand, drawing the orb to it. There was a bright flash, and as it faded, it revealed an odd-looking suitcase. Weiss then reached her hand over and knocked on it. "Heh, he wasn't kidding. It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet." There were now more frogs, all identical to Dagon.

 **[insert soundtrack- Pandora, Weapon to Defeat Dagon]**

"You gotta be kidding! More of them!?" Yang shouted from behind her. "I got it. Let Ruby see this one." As soon as Ruby's eyes were uncovered, Weiss entered the first combination, turning the Suitcase into a Minigun. She then proceeded to fire it. The rounds hitting the ground were enough to back the demons up. She then shifted the weapon's form into that of a massive three-barreled Rocket Launcher (PF124 Hatred) and fired it. The ensuing explosions sent the frogs into the air.

Weiss shifted Pandora back to its base form, then brought it over her head, in a spinning motion. This caused the weapon to shift forms to PF422 Grief. She then promptly threw it. The weapon slashed through three of the frog demons. Each one freezing and shattering. As Pandora returned, Weiss caught it, then spun it around behind her with a laugh. It broke down and shifted into one of its largest forms.

A large two-ringed structure. There was a seat in the center with two control sticks. There were rockets in behind the seat, allowing it to move around, and the horizontal ring had six rocket launchers on both sides. This was one of its most powerful combinations, PF594, Argument.

With a grin, Weiss hit the button. The launchers producing a loud booming noise as they fired. The missiles all flew up into the air, where they converged. They then flew towards the demons, and the gate, splitting apart and slamming into the enemy in a massive explosion. Weiss then shifted Pandora back to its suitcase form, set it on the ground, then put a foot down on top. The suitcase suddenly opened, and a bright light began to shine, indicating the accidental activation of PF666, Omen.

Weiss quickly snapped it shut. When she saw that none of her teammates were affected by the light, she breathed a sigh of relief. With the second gate gone, the snow and ice around it had quickly began to melt. "Weiss, what kinda gun was that? Because, I think it just broke my sister." Yang said,

Sure enough, Ruby had fallen to the ground, hearts in her eyes. And, she was drooling slightly. "Must…not…betray…sweetheart…so…cool." Weiss sweat dropped at this. "That was the Disaster Weapon, Pandora. It's one of the strongest Devil Arms there is. Although, considered a Fire Arm, due to its abilities. It really does live up to its name.

Weiss then noticed something, "Hey, where's everyone else at?" Yang then remembered where they went. "Oh, an Ursa came after us. Jaune caught its attention, and the others went to make sure he didn't get himself killed. By the way, I caught your whole fight on tape. That one is definitely getting uploaded." Weiss shrugged in response. Yang then sniffed something, "Ugh, you stink, really bad. When we get back to the dorms, hit the shower." Weiss then remembered her impromptu meeting with the inside of Dagon's stomach, sniffed, then nearly gagged.

"Oh, that is bad. I'll get one as soon as I have the chance." She then reached down in front of Ruby, and sharply clapped her hands. "Hu-wha…I had a strange dream. In it, I saw the most awesome weapon ever." Both Yang and Weiss quietly laughed. "What…that wasn't a dream, was it?" Both shook their heads.

"Oooh, can I have that weapon, pleeeaaase?" Weiss shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. Its powers won't work for a human, or faunus, if they don't have demonic blood." Ruby deflated at that. "However, I think Argument has enough room for two, if you sit in my lap. I'll see about letting you fly it on your own, later." She immediately brightened up. "Now, let's go find the others."

Just as they were arriving, Jaune managed to decapitate the previously mentioned Ursa, with a lucky swing. He then turned a glare on Cardin. "Cardin, from this moment onwards, you never mess with my friends, or me, ever, again. Do I make myself clear?" The boy was going to snap, until Weiss came up behind Jaune, hands crossed over her chest, with Ebony and Ivory drawn. He promptly gulped, then hastily nodded.

"Good. Now, come on. Let's get back to professor Goodwitch…after we get our sap jars filled." Jaune said, "And, after Dove and Russel get thawed." Weiss added on. Everyone flinched slightly, they had forgotten the two were frozen in the ice!

 **-later—**

By the time they had gotten the jars filled, it was late evening. "So, I see things took longer than they should have…miss Schnee, where did you get the suitcase?" Glynda noticed the odd case immediately. "There was another demon in the forest. Not just the one who dropped Gilgamesh." She explained, "The second one was a frozen frog named Dagon. And this suitcase is the physical form of Pandora."

"Pandora? The Weapon of Disaster? I thought such a weapon was just a myth. But, to see it with my own eyes. I guess it's more real than I had thought." She said, staring at the case. "Come with me, once we get back. Headmaster Ozpin will want to know what you've acquired." She told Weiss as she and the students boarded the Bullhead.

"Unfortunately, I can't right now. I had to blast my way out of a giant frog's gut, and I really want a shower right now." Professor Goodwitch responded with an understanding nod.

Everyone else, who had seen her fights today, just wanted to lay down. After all that action, despite not having to fight, themselves, they were tired. Even Nora was worn out, surprisingly. They all sat down, and the Bullhead began to take off.

 **End**

 **And Pandora has been added to the collection. As I've said before, if you guys have any custom PF's in mind, please, let me know. Just say the number, name, and what it looks like. But remember, 013, 124, 262, 398, 422, 594 and 666 are taken. And, I will add melee weapons to the mix, if there are enough. Just try to keep it ranged, if you can.**


	8. 7-A The Villains

**Chapter 7-A: In Comes the Villains**

 **A/n: I figured, since Weiss was going to be OP, I needed another who could easily beat her. That one will be explained in a moment.**

 **And this is where the rating ups to M. There is some seriously dark stuff coming up, with the Demons appearing and attacking, and one of my own ideas for a villain added into the mix. She's based off a Skyrim character in appearance. She's basically a Demonized Summer Rose, much like how Vergil was corrupted, which resulted in him becoming Nelo Angelo.**

 **As for a pairing, I'm not too sure if I'll do one…yet. If I do, I'm not sure who it will be with. Weiss did hint at being into girls during her fight with Echidna. I'm betting that a lot of people will go for the White Rose ship. I won't be surprised if that happens, since I'll likely go for it too.**

Weiss had just stepped into the shower, after getting back to her team's dorm. She had been in Ozpin's office not too long earlier and had briefed him on the presence of demons. Turns out, the man had already been aware that demons were living among mortals. When she asked about how he knew, he revealed that he'd seen small packs of a bipedal, Lizard-like demon. They wore armor and would often attack small villages outside the walls.

Some of them were made of ice, meaning that the Assaults and Frosts had been problems for some time now. They also seemed to openly attack Grimm, and vice versa. However, due to the Frost's ability to teleport, evacuation was almost impossible.

Apparently, one group, team STRQ, had managed to become highly effective. One of its members went off to try and find the source of the Demons, but she hadn't returned since then. She was long since presumed dead. Her loss had been a hard hit to everyone that knew her. She was greatly missed, even now.

But still, the fact that a body was never found, that didn't sit right with Weiss. Dante agreed too, it was suspicious. If she was gone for so long, then why they had not bothered to send a decent search team to try and find her, or any remains for that matter, they didn't know. It was as if she didn't die, or even truly disappear, but rather, something more sinister had happened.

It was a longshot of a guess, but it was possible, that a fate like what befell Vergil when he tried to fight Mundus had happened. Which would mean that Summer was corrupted, forever turning her into a being that she was the most unlike.

Weiss stepped out after washing off and took a glance at the mirror. Her hair was getting too long again and would need to be cut. Thankfully, she'd be able to talk her team into going down to Vale the next day, since this weekend started early. After the girl redressed in her sleeping attire, she stepped out into her team's room.

 _"Hey, kid. Come into the mindscape, someone just arrived who can help you with the Darkslayer Style."_ That only meant one thing, Vergil had arrived. Tired from the day's events, she was out the moment she hit the bed.

 **-Elsewhere—**

"Roman, I have someone I would like you to meet." The guy was trying to not be a little creeped out right now. A woman in some sort of black/red armor was staring him down. The only parts of her face visible were her glowing, bloody red eyes. "She has no actual name but prefers to be called Datenshi. She is one of my…employer's…best minions. She will be helping you in the upcoming dust robbery planned for this weekend.

"Hey, you mind not staring at me?" She only giggled slightly, ok, very creepily, considering that she was wearing heavy armor. "What, got a problem with it Rommy?" Roman glared at her after that nickname. "Don't you dare call me that again. I'll be your boss on this mission." She pouted, although that wasn't visible with her mask in the way. "Fiiine…I'll listen."

"She's pulled off more successful attacks than the Grimm have so far. I once oversaw one of her assignments. She slaughtered an entire village worth of people without mercy. It didn't matter the age, and she was laughing the whole time." Roman shuddered at what his boss just said. "She's the best we have, and she's going along with for the docks. She's also our best match against the powers rumored to be held by the Schnee heiress. But for now, if that girl shows up, you are to leave…immediately."

"Understood." Roman said with a nod. Datenshi just gave a sad "aww" in response, but, nodded as well. "But seriously though, this girl? She acts like a child." Datenshi shook her head. "Would a child do this?" she promptly drew her sword and cut half way into a dude's stomach just for looking at her wrong, causing his intestines to spill out on the floor. Roman quickly looked away, trying to keep his supper down. "Good god, woman. Alright, fine, you're not a child in armor. But still, did you really have to make such a mess?" All he got in response were several giggles. This woman freaked him right-the-fuck-out.

"And if you don't watch it, I'll tear out your spine and shove it down your throat. I've always wanted to do that to someone." Roman quickly fled the room after that. Screw being near the madwoman for another second. He'd rather just suffer through on mission, than deal with her constantly.

"Datenshi, see to it that you don't fail. You are to avoid engagement. If the Schnee shows up, test her powers, but do not go all out. If you start to lose, retreat. SHE wants a gauge on the Schnee Heiress' powers. You will be the one to provide it." Datenshi responded with a nod, she was acting serious now. She switched to 'insane mode' when Torchwick was in the room, then back as soon as he left.

 **-Schnee Mansion—**

Jacques walked down into the hidden library. As soon as he entered, the armor statues moved into kneeling positions. "It is time, my soldiers. The Order of the Sword must be reformed. I am hereby declaring Weiss Schnee an enemy. Do not attack her, at first, make it seem like we want to help her." He walked up to a seemingly normal wall, and pressed a brick in. The wall opened, revealing an armory of 'holy' weapons and gear. In the back, in a case, were the robes of Sanctus, the first leader of the Order.

Above that, a scaled down statue of the Savior. "The plan of Sanctus had failed, thousands of years ago. I will not be so foolish as to repeat his same mistakes." He pressed down on a stone button. A huge panel in the floor opened. Jacques proceeded down, followed closely on either side by a pair of armored golems. Their suits being far more ornate than the ones before, they were wielding swords, while his other golems wielded lances.

The stairs came out at a catwalk, overlooking a ginormous cavern. There were a few hundred humans on the floors below, all training. They all broke out into a cheer when they saw their leader. "Men and women of the Order. It is time to start our plans. Tomorrow, you will go out on trips. Recruit as many as you can. The time will come, and we will take over the world, unlike what Sanctus failed to do." There were thunderous cheers as he announced his plan.

The cheers became even louder at the idea of getting to take over by 'saving' the kingdoms. Some spotlights turned on with a loud bang. All of them shining on a massive, ornate block of unknown material. A massive hell gate, and on the platform before it, a slot for a certain sword. "All we need to do now, is acquire Yamato. If you see my chosen heiress, try to get her to join. Tell her that I offer her a place at my side. Now, move out, do not fail in the task I have given you. Do not accept faunus recruits. But, also, do not turn them down harshly. You are all, dismissed." The soldiers applauded him, then dispersed. Each one going down the other exit tunnels.

"An ex-ex-ex-excellent speech, sir." A man walked up next to him. He was dressed in a white lab coat. It was detailed with gold markings. "You're just like your ancestor, Agnus." Jacques said to his unknown 'partner.'

"The st-st-stuttering runs in the fa-fa-family. I c-c-can't help th-th-that it happens." He responded, walking up to Jacques' side. "Is the first pack of Basilisks ready?" At the man's nod, Jacques smiled. "Excellent. And what about the attempts to breed new Assaults, Frosts, and Blitzes?"

"Suc-suc-success, sir. They will be re-re-ready for their f-f-first assignment soon." The scientist gave his answer. "Good, have the first pack ready in the next week. What about a cluster of Scarecrows?" The scientist nodded, "Excellent, I have my daughter's position. Send them into Vale tomorrow. I want to try and get her power revealed to the public. It would bring fear, making it hard for her to gather allies should she choose to stand against us."

The scientist bowed, then turned to leave. _'This world will be mine to rule. And you will not stand in my way, my daughter. You will either join me, or you will be destroyed.'_ Jacques thought, as he left to return to his office. The Order of the Sword would rise again. And he will lead them to the greatness that they had a right to, all those years ago before the Son, and Grandson, of Sparda had gotten involved.

There was just one with the powers of a demon, this time. She would not be ruining their plans so easily. _'Atlas will be mine, first, then I'll take Vacuo and Mistral. Then, we'll go for Vale.'_ The man couldn't keep a grin off his face. He already had a fair bit of weight in Atlas. Things were already going his way, and even General Ironwood was successfully recruited to the Order, which would mean that the Military would back them. If Ironwood tried to back out, he would be disposed of. And a new General would be put in his place.

 **END**

 **And so, my chosen villains are revealed. Jacques turns out to be descended from Sanctus. He had that additional area installed after Weiss awakened her powers. And Summer has been corrupted, becoming Datenshi. It's supposed to be written as Daten-shi, which means Fallen Angel in Japanese.**

 **Also, Weiss will, in fact, take over control of the Order, when her father dies. From there, she'll turn the Order into the force of good that it's meant to be, which means that she'll have an army to fight against the Demon Legions of Mundus.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review.**


	9. 7-B Demon Attack

**Chapter 7-B: Demon Attack**

 **A/N: This is where Canon starts to somewhat change, with Weiss figuring out Blake is a Faunus early. But, she doesn't care anyway. As proven in 6-1, when she stood up for Velvet, by doing what Dante did to Jester, but with Cardin as her target.**

Team RWBY was currently sitting down in a barber shop. The reason was that Weiss had told them she needed a haircut. When asked why, she explained that if it got too long, she'd risk it being caught in the mechanisms that allowed Pandora to Transform.

"The Vytal festival, always such a great time of year. I'm really looking forward to the tournament." Weiss said as she came out, her hair cut back into its shorter style that it was in when she started Beacon. "She just wants to spy on the competition so that she can get an advantage." Weiss snorted at what Blake said, "I don't really need to, kitty, I just want to at least see who my potential opponents are." She said back, quietly. Flexing her right arm to make a point about not needing to scout the opponents.

Oh yeah, about the kitty comment…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _As Weiss came back from a morning jog, she found her teammates up. "Hey Blake, when were you going to tell us?" Blake's eyes widened. Ruby and Yang only gave them confused glances. "You guys didn't notice? Her bow twitches on occasion. And, at least to me, she smells like a cat." Blake sighed, "I was hoping you guys wouldn't catch on. Fine, I'll show you." She then reached up and took her bow off. This revealed her cat ears._

 _"That's adorable. You know, you could've told us from day one. I feel like you don't trust us as much as Weiss does." Yang said, "I know, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I just didn't feel like I should, because I wasn't sure about how she," glance at Weiss, "would react. After seeing her stand up for the rabbit faunus the other day, I was sure I could reveal it…but I just hadn't worked up the courage to do so."_

 _"Hey, it's fine. If you want to keep the bow, we won't judge for trying to hide it. I especially wouldn't, considering…" Weiss lifted her right arm. "Why is your arm like that, anyway?" Blake asked her, "Oh, it's a very long story. But, I know you like to read. So, look at this, when you get the chance." A certain, ornate book appeared in Weiss' hands, she then handed it over._

 _"Hey, like they said, we don't have a problem with you being a faunus. Just, please, try to be more trusting. We're your team, remember." Ruby finally spoke up. "Thanks, guys…for not being like how most are towards faunus." Blake said to them, before putting her bow back on. "But, if it's fine, I'll keep the bow on, even in here. I'm kinda…used to it, by this point." Everyone nodded in understanding._

 ** _End Flashback_**

As they were walking to the docks, they came across a crime scene. The two detectives there were talking about how it could've been the White Fang. "The White Fang, huh? I remember hearing about their non-violent days. Sad to see that they took the path of terrorism. Still, I have them to thank for this." Weiss balled her right hand into a fist. For obvious reasons, she wouldn't be taking off her gloves, unless she needed to.

She had also taken Dante's suggestion. She was carrying a Guitar case with her. When asked by her teammates, she had explained that it had Rebellion inside. It was to keep people from becoming uncomfortable, when they'd inevitably see her carrying the sword around on her back.

It was also the main reason that she wasn't wearing Gilgamesh. They'd stand out even more than her coat did. It wasn't too much longer before they reached the docks, since they were just around the corner. "So, why come to the docks again?" Yang asked. "I told you before, I'd like to meet other students as they were arriving." Weiss answered for the umpteenth time. "Hey, at least they don't smell as bad as Dagon did." Ruby said, the others simply nodded.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" Weiss ducked when somebody jumped over her head. "Get back here, you no-good stowaway!" A crewman from a nearby ship yelled at him. "Hey, a no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" He had taken a position on a street-light, close to the store that had been robbed. "Get down from there this instant!" One of the detectives shouted, only to be hit in the face with a banana peel.

"Later, guys!" He jumped off the pole and ran off down the street. Weiss was the first to chase after him. As they rounded the corner into a long alley, the boy jumped, flipping over some sort of odd creature, that appeared to be made of the same material used for sacks. It had long, peg-like legs and a massive scythe blade for a right arm. Of course, it had tried to swipe at the boy, only to miss, resulting in it falling over in a comical fashion.

"Stop!" Weiss shouted, just before her team would enter the Alleyway, just barely stopping them from being jumped by more of the things. "Weiss, what are these things?" Weiss drew Ivory and shot one in the head, causing it to deflate as black sludge sprayed out. "Scarecrows. The weakest type of demon. These things are more of an annoyance, than they are worthy opponents. Even your weapons can kill them."

The others promptly took out their weapons. The small group of Scarecrows were easily defeated. "Well that was—" "HEEELLLP!" "—easy." Yang was interrupted by a scream. Several civilians had run past on the roads. One, a little girl with wolf ears, had tripped. A different scarecrow had come up behind her, lifting its leg blade into the air.

 **[Insert DMC4 OST; The Time is Now]**

Weiss Tricked forwards quickly and smacked into the demon with a Stinger, then proceeded to kill it with Million Stab. "Are you ok?" Weiss turned to the child. Her mother quickly came up and grabbed her. She silently thanked Weiss, before taking her child and running. Some officers came up to Weiss' side, and opened fire on the other Scarecrows that were down the street.

However, they weren't ready for the massive, black Scarecrow that popped up, and were all killed when it threw one of its blades at them, slicing them all in half at the waist, leaving a bloody mess on the ground. Weiss was better off, having teleported out of the way by using Trick. "I am not getting near that thing. Hey, Girl! Get away from there!" One of the officers from another group shouted.

Weiss ignored them, switching Rebellion for Yamato in a soft flash. Vergil had appeared the night before and had helped Weiss finish her training with the Darkslayer style.

"Listen, I am about to do something that changes my appearance. It is my semblance and does not mean that I am any less human." The officers gaped at her. "Whatever, if you get killed, it's not our…fault." Weiss transformed into her Devil Trigger, and began charging power, as she slowly drew Yamato from its scabbard, which attached to her forearm. "What the hell kind of semblance is that? Is she a faunus?" One of the Officers asked. "No, she's just very special." Ruby answered, "And she's my partner, and teammate."

"Kid, you have yourself one hell of a partner." One of them responded to her. **_"You all shall die."_** Weiss promptly disappeared. Several large, blue slashes appeared in the air around the group of Scarecrows that had gathered on the street, big one included. Their movements had completely frozen afterwards.

It was after a few moments, that four copies of Weiss came back, converging into one. Ruby was the first to figure out that they were just after-images. As soon as she landed, Weiss sheathed Yamato. With a quiet _'cling,'_ she exited Devil Trigger, and, the Demons all exploded. This resulted in black ichor splattering everywhere. "With that done, I—" she was interrupted when a large, armored demon appeared in a flash of yellow light, smacking her through a wall into a store.

This was a Blitz, covered in an ornately designed, armored carapace. It had no eyes, meaning that it would have to rely on sense of smell. its large, bug-like body had an electrical shield covering its armored exoskeleton. Its head lulled over in an odd fashion. The demon sniffed the air, then quickly flashed towards the officers and RBY. As soon as it appeared, it stabbed an arm through the chest of one of the officers, and ripped his heart out, splattering itself with blood.

The others blinked. They didn't even see it move. There wasn't even a trail left behind by its movement. It then turned its head towards Ruby. When Yang tried to distract it, the Demon simply backhanded her away, sending her through a building, much like it had done with Weiss. "I'm OK…ow, not so OK, I think I broke something." Her voice was heard from the inside.

Blake had tried to get the demon's attention by shooting it, but her bullets bounced off its electrical shield, doing little more than annoying it. She was knocked out when a ball of lightning hit her. Ruby drew Crescent Rose and fired at the demon herself. When bullets didn't work, she settled for swinging her weapon in its Scythe form, using her semblance to increase the momentum of her swing.

Much to her shock, the Blitz _CAUGHT_ the swing, with ease. It then yanked the weapon from her hands and threw it to the side. It then began to advance on her slowly, backing her up to a wall. It raised its claws in preparation to deal the final blow. "Hey, ugly!" It turned its head to the side, only to be sent flying by a Gilgamesh-powered punch to the side of its face.

The Lightning Demon was sent bouncing down the side of the street, leaving small craters as it went. By this point, people had gathered in the safety of nearby stores, watching Team RWBY's fight with the Demon. Some of the civilians were helping Yang off the floor. She had hit the wall in a bad way, which resulted in one of her arms being broken.

"Ruby, get inside, I'll handle this." The girl nodded, hurrying to her feet. She quickly rushed into a nearby building, to avoid the risk of being targeted by the demon. Another pair of civilians were courageous enough to go out and get Blake off the street, taking her inside a nearby store. As it stood up, the lightning Demon roared in anger. However, its shield seemed to have disappeared. Despite this, it charged at Weiss. She slid past, grabbing its tail before slamming it into the ground, she then threw it back down the street, where a set of blades attached to its arms and legs, before it was swung around by an unknown girl, and was flung back at her.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, but she'd decided to worry about it later. Raising Rebellion into a position much like that of a baseball bat, she swung. There was a comical smack as it was sent flying back down the street towards the girl, who was quick to jump and kick it into the floor.

"You've got some skills, kid. But you really should sit this one out. Demons aren't good to fight for little girls." A pair of heterochromatic eyes glared back at her. _"Lady! She has the same eyes that Lady had."_ Dante said to her in the mind link. _"Wait, Lady didn't have weapons that grew from her body. This kid is only based off her. She's likely trained to use numerous weapons, then._ " He continued. "I was told to be very careful around you, Heiress." The girl said, walking towards Weiss. She wasn't aware that the Blitz was standing up behind her.

 **[Insert DMC5 Trailer Music; Devil Trigger]**

"And yet, I feel like I know you on a much more familiar level, but I can't place why." She said as she got closer. By this time, the Blitz was standing, and its electrical field was back up. "When we're done here, you, Weiss Schnee, will explain yourself. I—" She let out a pained scream as a blast of lightning hit her from behind. Much like with Blake, she was knocked unconscious. _"That Bastard…Kid, do not let it get away with that. If I was right about who that girl is based off of, then you're definitely going to want to befriend her._ " Dante said in the mind link.

Weiss promptly flashed into Devil Trigger, raising her arms in an X to block a swing from the Blitz. She slid back a few feet, before sending the demon flying with a Straight. The lightning demon snarled and flashed towards her, only for her to hit the floor as it pounced, causing it to fly over her head. It rolled as it hit the ground, then stood up and flashed towards her again. Only to come out of its short teleport, caught by a clothes line.

The demon cut several backflips before slamming onto the ground. Wasting no time, Weiss proceeded to use Buster. She grabbed the demon by the leg before beginning to slam it into the road several times. When its shield dropped, she threw it into the air. Jumping up, she began slashing away at it with Aerial Rave. Afterwards, she spun and delivered an axe kick to its abdomen, sending it down into the road, planting it into a crater.

 ** _"Come on, big boy! Is that all you've got? I'm not impressed."_** The demon stood up and roared in absolute rage, its shield forcefully returning. Only now, it was red. **_"Now that's more like it! Come and get me!"_** The demon complied with her challenge. It flashed forward twice as fast and swung, much faster. Unfortunately, Weiss was ready. She sent it skyward with Divine Dragon, dealing a massive amount of damage. She then slammed it into the ground with Shocking.

As it began to stand up, she switched for Rebellion and dashed forward with Stinger, beginning the long sequence of the Sword Master style's Dance Macabre. The demon staggered with every blow, its blood splattering as it was drawn. **_"And, get outta here!"_** as she came to the end of her combo, Weiss lifted her sword and then smacked it with the flat of the blade. The demon was sent flying backwards.

It tried to stand, only to fall, unmoving. The Blitz was finally dead. Slowly, everyone began to come out of the nearby stores, just as Weiss powered down. Slowly, one person began to clap. It quickly evolved to everyone on the street cheering wildly for their hero.

Weiss grinned, then proceeded to bow. "Kid, that was one hell of a performance." A police officer complimented her. Said officer was the one supporting Yang, who'd also sprained an ankle on landing. "We're gonna take this girl to the hospital now. If there is anything we can do to repay you for defending the city, just let us know." Weiss answered with a nod, then went to check on Blake, who was just waking up. The other girl however, she was gone.

 _'Weird. Where could she have gotten to, she was just there a moment ago.'_ Weiss thought, kneeling next to Blake, she gently shook the faunus until she woke up. "Urrgh…what happened?" She asked, sitting up with both hands on her head. "My head is killing me right now."

"You got hit with a blast of lightning from a Blitz. You got lucky, most humans or faunus wouldn't survive a hit like that, even with their Auras at full charge." Weiss answered her, putting an arm on her back to make sure she didn't fall.

"Where's Yang?" Blake asked her, once the throbbing pain in her head had faded. "Hospital. She broke an arm when she was sent through the wall at such high speed. The Blitz is not a demon to be taken lightly. In the future, if one appears, do not get involved." She answered.

"Duly noted. Well, let's go find our teammates." She said, Weiss helped her stand up and supported her in case her legs gave out. The dead Blitz had begun to disintegrate, turning into small flakes of dust that blew away in a gust of wind.

"Miss Schnee." They turned their heads, to see Ozpin walking towards them with a stern expression on his face. "That was incredibly reckless. You not only endangered yourself, but your team as well." Weiss lowered her head, only to raise it again with a surprised expression when Ozpin patted her shoulder. "However, despite your reckless behavior, you saved several innocent civilians from a painful death, well done." She couldn't help but smile after this.

It felt good to be a hero. Had she not awakened her powers, she surely wouldn't have stood a chance against the Blitz. But that brought up a new question…

Where the hell did it come from?

"Excuse me, miss?" Weiss felt a tug on her coat. Turning around, she found the little wolf faunus that she had saved earlier. "Um, thank you for saving me…here, this is for you." She handed Weiss a small bracelet of flowers. "Thanks, little one. What's your name?" Weiss kneeled and held out her right arm, allowing the girl to put the bracelet on her wrist. "K-Kayleigh, ma'am." She answered.

"It's a beautiful bracelet, and it fits perfectly. Now, run along to your mother, little cub, and be safe." She patted the girl's head, only to suddenly be surprised by a hug. She returned it with one arm. There were several 'aww's around them as this happened. Weiss smiled, then let go. The little one released Weiss from her hug, then ran off to her mother.

"Blake, did you catch that on camera?" Weiss asked as she stood up. After a moment of silence, she sighed. "As long as you don't upload what you saw, we're fine." She then turned towards Blake. "Come on, we've got two teammates to go find." When Blake nodded, they turned and started to walk towards the hospital.

 **End**

 **Not much else that needs to be said here. Just remember to review.**


	10. 7-C Skirmish at the Docks

**Chapter 7-C: Skirmish at the Docks**

 **Secret Mission 1-A; the Inexhaustible Lucifer**

 **And, here's a mechanic I've been waiting to introduce. Secret Missions, how they'll work depends on how long the mission will be. Shorter missions will be like DMC 4's Secret Mission 1, killing a number of demons within a time limit.**

 **There will also be much longer missions that even cross dimensions into other shows like Fairy Tail, from time to time. These missions are extremely rare though.**

 **I'm already planning one such cross-reality secret mission for Fairy Tail, speaking of.**

 **Note, some Secret Missions will result in the acquiring of Devil Arms and/or styles. A story-arc Secret Mission will take place between Volumes. For the first one, it will take place during the break between Volumes 1 and 2.**

News of the small Demon Pack's failed attack on Vale had spread rapidly. When Jacques got the news, he frowned. The plan was for them to get Weiss to be marked as an outcast, by getting her to reveal her power, not seen as a hero by saving everyone from the Blitz. It was meant to make it seem like she was responsible for the attack, but had ultimately failed when she slaughtered the Scarecrows, and defeated the Blitz as well.

"Prepare a group of Bianco Angelos. We're sending them to the Vale docks. Make sure they do not attack Weiss, for now at least." A nearby scientist nodded and left to complete the assigned task. Jacques sighed. Weiss would either become a useful ally for the New Order, or, become its greatest enemy.

 **-Vale Docks, a few days after the attack—**

Weiss was lying prone on a rooftop overlooking the Vale Docks. Blake and Sun were up there with her, since too many at once would draw attention. The Devil had left her coat behind, as its bright coloring would surely draw attention as well.

Just as Weiss was about to get up and leave, a Bullhead came in to land. When the ramp lowered, a group of White Fang grunts stepped out, followed by… "Wait, is that Roman Torchwick?" Weiss asked quietly.

"It is, why would the White Fang work with him?" She responded. Moments later, a woman dressed in heavy armor of demonic design, exited the Bullhead. Her presence seemed to exude darkness. "Who is that?" Sun asked from their left. The monkey faunus had bumped into them as they were walking out of the hospital earlier.

"What're we looking at?" a sudden voice to their right caused them all to jump. Weiss was the only one that tried to attack, only for her fist to be caught. "You two go deal with the fang, this one's mine." Both the faunus nodded, then went down to deal with Roman, and the grunts.

 **[insert DMC1 OST, Ultra Violet]**

Weiss tricked backwards, drawing Rebellion as she did. Her opponent also drew a sword. The blade was serrated, and seemed to have a faint, crimson glow. The design itself was demonic in origin, much like the armor.

"I was sent by…can't really say who, but it's important. Let's get started, shall we?" She charged forwards and swung, a loud clang echoing through the area as her sword clashed with Rebellion. "Who the hell are you, anyway?" Weiss jumped back and then charged forward with stinger, her opponent dodging to the side. "My real name…not important. My assigned codename, I can tell you. It's Datenshi." She answered, swinging her blade, only to meet open air as Weiss tricked behind her, before sending her flying with a Rising Dragon. She slammed back down on the roof of the building, creating a shallow crater as she hit.

"Strong hit you've got there. Now, let me show you mine." She flashed towards Weiss, kicked her into the air, then teleported again and kicked the heiress with enough force to send her straight into one of the Dust Crates, causing it to explode. "Wahoo! Boom baby!" Roman glared at her. "Oh, goddammit woman! We need those intact!" He scolded her.

Weiss pulled herself out of the rubble, her outfit damaged from the explosion. The explosion itself had also been noticed, but not by an expected party. There were two chimes, and a pair of magical glyphs appeared on the ground. After a moment, a pair of guys in extremely ornate armor appeared. Their suits had a heavy angel motif to their design.

 **[insert DMC4 OST; Baroque and Beats]**

The two knights landed on the ground, their angel wings detached from their backs. Reaching back, they grabbed the plate at the base of the wings, which folded downwards, taking the shape of a shield. They then drew lances, their heads slowly tracking their targets. Their movements were far too smooth to be natural, it was almost robotic.

 _"Kid, those things are bad news. Be very, very careful to not underestimate them._ " Dante warned Weiss through their mind link. Weiss gave a nod and stood up. Both of the 'Angels' turned their heads towards her. They then nodded and turned back. Both quickly raised their shields, intercepting a wave of energy that Datenshi had sent their way.

While one stood its ground and blocked the hail of gunfire the White Fang began to direct their way (the grunts who were still conscious), the other took to the air, having put its wings back on. It then 'cranked' its lance, before suddenly shooting forward towards Datenshi. She dodged to the side, resulting in the grunt behind her being impaled. He was disintegrated by the weapon immediately afterwards.

The armor turned towards Datenshi, and continued its attempts to attack her, as if nothing happened. The other had begun to focus on the Fang Grunts, knocking them out instead of killing, at Blake's insistence.

Datenshi managed to get a lucky hit, 'severing' the armored being's head. The helmet bounced to the ground. What really surprised the others, was that there wasn't a spray of blood. Instead, some sort of white energy seemed to explode from the armor, before flying off into the sky and vanishing.

This distraction was just enough for Roman and Datenshi to escape. "Damn it, they got away...you there, who sent you?" Weiss walked up to the remaining armor. It simply turned and stared at her. Its helmet turned slowly towards her Devil Bringer, which she quickly shifted to hide behind her back. The possessed armor promptly tried to attack her, but, that was quickly stopped, when Weiss kicked its head off.

Like its companion, a blast of glowing energy exploded from the suit, leaving it to fall to the ground in a heap. "Weiss, what were those things?" Blake asked her as she walked up. Ruby and Yang, who has a cast on her left arm, were walking up as well. "These are Bianco Angelos, a warrior created by the Order of the Sword. If these are out walking around, then that means that somebody has re-established the Order, which is not a good sign." They all frowned slightly. During their talk, the Police and Fire Department had arrived. The police arrested the remaining grunts, while the Firemen dealt with the fire from the dust explosion.

There was a sudden, odd chiming sound. Weiss looked at her arm when she'd heard it. "Hm, it seems something of interest may be in the city. I was told by Dante, that Nero's arm would pulse whenever someone in a large radius had a mission flyer. I'll go and find it, you guys can head back to Beacon, I'll be there later."

"You know, the headmaster doesn't like us staying out very late. Come on back for tonight, you can go out tomorrow." Weiss nodded at what her leader said. She needed to figure out how someone was able to fight against her evenly.

 **-Next Day—**

Weiss was walking down the road, following the chiming her arm made. Thankfully, as Dante revealed, it would only be audible to her, or anyone else with demon or devil blood. For whatever reason, the chiming had taken her to a club in downtown Vale. "Hey, miss, you got an ID?" When she showed, the guy shook his head.

"Sorry, miss Schnee, can't let you—" She flashed a nice, high 5,000 lien in his face. "Ok, never-mind. Go right on in." When she stepped inside, she drew glances, but briefly. The others just chose to mind their own business, wisely too.

Weiss walked up to the bar and sat Pandora down by her stool with a quiet thump. "Got plans for a gig?" The Bartender asked as he walked up. "No, that Case is special. I can't show you why, the insides would disintegrate anyone who gazed upon them." Weiss answered, everyone tensed at that. "Yikes. So, what can I get you.?" He asked her.

"Got the means to make a Strawberry Sundae?" She responded. "That's an…odd order. Let me see what I've got." He pulled up a scroll. His glasses reflected words, ones that Weiss was just barely able to pick out. "Here for the odd request?" At Weiss' nod, he disappeared into the back, and returned not long after. "Sorry, don't have anything for a Sundae. You'll need to check back later. Here's the contact information." He sat a rolled piece of paper on the counter in front of Weiss.

Taking it, she stood and left, after casting a brief disappointed glance. As soon as she was outside, she unrolled the paper. "I need someone good sent to me for a demon problem. If you can get anyone, just send them my way. If they order a Sundae, then send them to me. I'll be in a town to the south" Weiss heard Dante laugh from their mind link. _"That's one hell of an odd way to word a request. Be careful, kid. Whoever it is, they remember me._ " Weiss nodded at Dante's warning.

 **-Abandoned town. Secret Mission 1 started—**

As Weiss entered the abandoned town, something immediately seemed off. One, was that there was a Hell Gate present. And two, the place reeked of smoke. "So, you're the one that was sent to help with my demon problem?" A man with black pants walked up to her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and had a sword strapped to his back. What really stood out was his orange-tipped black hair, and his curved horns.

 **[Insert DMC4 OST; Sworn Through Swords]**

"You're not human, and you sure as hell aren't a faunus. So, why don't you show yourself?" The man only grinned, then vanished. Weiss then dodged a sudden attack. The culprit was a giant demon Centaur, with a head like that of a Lion's. He was holding an equally massive sword in his right hand, and his entire body seemed to be on fire.

"What are you doing here?" There were three quiet gasps, and the rest of Weiss' teams revealed themselves. "We were following you since you left earlier. I'm surprised you took this long to notice." Yang answered, getting a sigh. "Ugh, whatever. Just, stay out of this one."

 **"I have been defeated twice before by a descendant of the bastard, Sparda. I will not make the same mistake again.** " The massive demon said, turning towards Weiss, and glaring down at her. "Too bad pal, your dumbass already messed up by coming here." She shot back, getting a growl out of the giant Centaur.

Berial immediately tried to attack her, only for her to easily dodge, her smaller size making this easy. It's when he missed a swing of his sword that he really began to get irritated. **"STAND! STILL!"** He released a huge blast of fire in all directions, incinerating the abandoned buildings around him. When he saw no sign of the girl, he snorted, only to feel a tap on his left hind leg. He turned around…and was sent flying by a Distortion Real Impact, which did a massive amount of damage.

 **[Insert DMC4 OST; Berial Knocked Down/The Inexhaustible Lucifer]**

The Lord of the Fire Hell slammed down from his impromptu flight. Creating a loud boom as he landed **. "Urrgh…why must I always lose?"** The demon stood back up, shakily. Glaring daggers at the descendant of Sparda. "Who knows? Maybe it's just the fate your ugly ass is always doomed to suffer." She turned to leave. There was a loud roar, and Berial charged for one final attack, only to disperse into a shower of sparks as Weiss shot him with Ivory.

"Come on, dude…couldn't muster up more than sparks?" Weiss put the white M1911 away, then walked over to the hell gate, where a glowing white orb had appeared, much like what happened for Dagon and Echidna.

Weiss walked up to the orb and touched it. Like before, there was a bright flash, and a skull-shaped backpack appeared on her, it had two metal appendages coming off, resembling the shape of wings. A sudden grin came to her face. Dante suddenly started laughing. _"Oh, my god, kid. Are you really about to do…that?"_ She didn't even answer.

She simply jumped into the air. "First, I whip it out…" She drew a pair of swords, each with a red glow. With a flick of her fingers, the two became six. "…then, I thrust it!" She threw the swords, each one sticking deeply into the hell gate's surface. "With! Great! Force" With each word, she drew and stabbed another sword into the surface of the gate.

She then drew more and threw them "Every angle… it penetrates…until…" with each set of words, she drew more of the swords and threw them. "With…great…strength…" She drew a final set of six blades, "I…ram it in!" she threw the last six, completing the heart shape that she'd thrown the swords into. She then drew one final sword and threw it, the blade digging into the center of the shape.

Weiss then landed, a white rose held between her lips. "In the end…" she clapped twice, sharply. A serious of small detonations occurred, leaving the stone to fall away, which left behind the heart shape that she was going for. "…we're all satisfied." She plucked the rose away and kissed it, then turned and threw it at the final sword. "And you, are set free." The rose struck the sword, creating a quiet 'cling' as it was driven deeply into the heart, splitting it in two, creating a heartbreak effect.

Following Weiss' performance, Ruby once again had stars in her eyes. Blake was sporting a deep blush, and trying her best to suppress a nosebleed, due to the perverted thoughts that had sprung up from what Weiss was referring to. And Yang, she had a minor blush as well, but was also laughing at Weiss' rather open innuendo.

Thankfully, for their sake, Ruby chose not to ask what Weiss had said. In the mindscape however, Dante was laughing his ass off, and Vergil was quietly grumbling, his face buried in the palm of his right hand. _"Kid, that was frickin' brilliant."_ Dante complemented her. _"Dante, please, do not encourage her anymore."_ Vergil responded.

"Well, let's get on back to Beacon. I want to wash this soot off my skin." Weiss broke the silence. Her teammates nodded. Following this, Blake likely wouldn't be able to look at her the same way after a while.

 **Chapter End.**

 **And there we have the Intro to Lucifer. That cutscene was easily my second favorite in DMC 4, right behind Pandora's Intro.**

 **We also have the first sighting of the Order's Angelos. It would seem they've started to move.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Next chapter; Secret Mission 2A; the Fairy Tail.**


	11. Secret Mission 2- Fairy Tail

**Secret Mission 2; the Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: and here's the first Secret Mission that isn't in Remnant. Going into Fairy Tail.**

 **Weiss' membership with the guild will be permanent. But, her stay will not. When she completes a task that the guild needs her for, or in this case, completes her mission parameters, she'll be teleported back to the point where she collected the mission flyer.**

 **Also, to guest Alias, thanks for your PF idea. It won't be THAT large, for obvious reasons. And it's quite powerful, so it will be a disaster gauge form, but I will use it later.**

 **That said, they have titled it PF 616 Armageddon. Really fits considering what it is. Here's their description of it**

 **"F** **orm 616: Armageddon. A ginormous, heavily armed, helicarrier-like vehicle. It's armed with seven large laser cannons, which can be aimed individually." Honestly, I don't know how to aim all the cannons individually…maybe have extra seats for her teammates, plus extras?**

Weiss' team was awakened by her arm chiming. "Weiss, your arm is making noise again." Ruby said as she sat up. "I know, let me see if I can…aha." She picked up a sheet of paper. It had unknown writing (to her teammates) and an odd symbol on its bottom right corner. When Weiss scanned over the text, she learned quickly that it was a request for aid on a job, dealing with a "cursed island." What that meant, she didn't know.

"It's another one of those secret mission things." Weiss said, "I have no idea where it will take me, nor do I know how long I'll be gone." She began packing her stuff, then sent it away to her personal pocket-dimension. Afterwards, she changed into her usual outfit. "If things go well, I should be back before classes start again." She picked up the paper from her bed.

"Ok, be careful. We'll see you when you get back." Ruby said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She then took up a pen and checked the box next to "Accept." There was a bright flash, and she disappeared, leaving some sort of rune on the floor. Unknown to her teammates, that was the marker for her return point.

 **-Galuna Island, Fiore, Year X784—**

There was a sudden bright flash in the middle of the village on Galuna Island. The moment the light cleared, a white-haired woman in a white coat could be seen. Her sudden arrival gathered a lot of attention. "Hey, who the hell are you?!" a young man with pink hair shouted at her. "I should be asking you that, pinky. Where am I anyway?" She looked up at the moon and her expression changed.

"The moon here isn't shattered. Have I gone back in time, somehow?" She reached out her right hand and caught a flaming fist, which the pink-haired guy had swung at her. "Do you mind? I'm trying to figure something out here." When he tried to swing with his other arm, Weiss lifted him and threw him down the street with no issue.

"Hey, that thing she's holding…it looks like the Job Request from the guild." Another said, this one had black hair and…" Hey, tell him to put some clothes on." The guy promptly realized his lack of anything except for boxers. He promptly went off to find them.

"Sorry for my teammates' behavior. My name is Erza, and yours is…" a red-haired woman in armor walked up to her. "Weiss, Weiss Schnee. As for why I'm here, it's something to do with this. I'll likely be here until its tasks are complete." She handed the paper over. "So, your mission is the same as ours then. What guild are you from?" Weiss gave her an odd glance.

"Guild? What guild? I'm a student from Beacon Academy." It was Erza's turn to look confused. "Beacon Academy? What country is that from?" Weiss answered, "The Kingdom of Vale."

"Never heard of that, either." Erza said. "Then it means that I'm either in a different timeline, or another dimension all together. Look, I'll explain everything later. I believe we have a mission to do." Erza sighed, then nodded. "Alright, here's what we're dealing with. But, if I let you help, you're coming back to the guild with us afterwards." Weiss nodded in response. Erza then began to explain the mission.

It took a few minutes, but after explaining, Weiss recapped; "So, basically this was an S-class mission to deal with an island curse, but rather, it's a ritual for trying to revive a demon of whoever this…Zeref is. So far, your team has encountered and tried to fight the ones behind the ritual, in your attempts to stop it." Erza nodded. "Ugh, if I may be honest, it actually kinda sounds boring. Considering what I've had to do with my life so far." Erza raised an eyebrow at her. "You wouldn't understand. Let's go deal with that demon." She started to walk off, only to be stopped.

"We have no idea what you're capable of. How could you possibly defeat a demon?" Weiss smirked at her, "How do you think I got the gauntlets?" Erza was shocked by her response. "You…on your own? That's impressive. Well then, if you can handle this, I won't stop you. But, if you die, it's your own fault." Weiss shrugged and set off for the temple.

The others had decided to follow her. It seemed that the ritual was completed before they arrived. "At last, it is done! Now, I shall surpass Ur, and defeat…WHAT?!" The massive glacier in the cave they'd entered did indeed melt, but, it wasn't the demon they met, rather… **"DANTE!"** A booming voice shouted from the creature that just got free. A massive three-headed hound covered in armor made of ice.

 **"Wait, you are not the son of Sparda. Where is Dante?"** The beast asked, his heads focusing on Weiss. "He's…in my head. I'm his successor, you see." She responded. **"Successor, I understand. Then that means that I would've been passed onto you. Fair enough, you need not worry about fighting me, for now. We can spar later. Take my soul, and I will serve you, descendant."** There was a bright flash, and a glowing, icy blue orb floated down to Weiss' hand. In another flash, a tripartite Nunchaku appeared. The weapon was made mostly of ice, with the chains made of some black metal.

"I don't understand. What happened to Deliora?!" The man shouted again. "It was likely replaced in the ice by Cerberus. That's who the big guy was." Weiss responded. "Unfortunately, I can't let you take the emperor's wishes away like that." An unknown man said, as he appeared. He had tried to use his magic to reverse the change only… "What, why isn't my magic working?"

"Because, Cerberus was bound to me the moment he gave me his word to serve as one of my weapons. A Demon's word is binding, so you can not simply break it." She then spun Cerberus around and slammed it to the floor, sending the man flying with Million Carats.

She then suddenly snapped around, Ebony and Ivory flashing into her hands. Both guns roaring as she quickly shot down a bunch of ice eagles that had been launched her way. "You've ruined my plans! So, I'll just settle for killing you instead!"

"As if you could even scratch me. Alright, I've got plenty of time to kill. Come on then, show me what you've got." She jumped when two Ice Tigers charged her, flipping around in the air and firing her guns down, shattering the frozen cats with a Rainstorm. She then landed and shot a single round at her target. It was low powered, so it wouldn't kill.

However, it still shattered her target's mask, and knocked him on his ass. He didn't bother to stand back up, his head felt like it was on fire. "That was boring. You couldn't even take one hit. I strongly suggest you do a better job of training before you ever try to face me." Weiss holstered her pistols, then turned and walked away.

"Wha—she beat him on one hit?!" Lucy was shocked by this turn of events. They hadn't even seen Weiss fight in an all-out battle yet. Just how strong could she really be? "If she's as strong as I think she may be, then it would not be a good idea to let her go on her own. If she were to become a dark mage…" Erza said. Only moments later, they ran off to try and catch up to her.

"Wait, if that wasn't Deliora in the ice…then, that means…" Gray's sentence trailed off, as a terrifying roar filled the air. "Oh no…" The four quickened their pace outside, just in time to see Deliora backhand Weiss towards them. A hit like that surely should've been fatal. However, she just got back up as if nothing happened.

"Not bad, I actually felt that one. Now, let me show you mine." She charged back into battle before Erza's group could stop her. Rearing back her right arm, her glove faded away, revealing her Devil Bringer. "Is that…take-over magic? I've never seen anything like that before. Even Elfman doesn't have an arm like that." Gray said. when Weiss threw her punch, a massive spectral arm appeared, and copied her motion. The hit launched Deliora into the air, and back by several miles. Apparently, the hit greatly damaged it, as it had begun to disintegrate just as it landed.

"Again? Why can't I just get a decent fight here?" Apparently, Natsu seemed to take that as a challenge, and had charged towards her, before his teammates could stop him. "You want a fight?! I'll give you a—Oof!" She backhanded him to the side, he crashed through several trees before coming to a painful stop, stars swirling above his head.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran over to check on her teammate, while Gray and Erza just sighed, the latter of the two facepalmed as well. "Your arm, what kind of Take-over magic is that?" Gray asked Weiss. "It isn't Take-over. This power has been passed down in my family for several generations, although I'm the first to awaken it in thousands of years. This is called the Devil Bringer. You got a glimpse of what it does when I slugged ugly a few moments ago." Her glove faded back in, covering her arm back up. "Unfortunately, it's permanent. I can't change my arm back to normal, so I just wear gloves instead." Her arm then started to chime.

 **-Magnolia Town, next day—**

"Hey, aren't those Fairy Tail's mages?" Some civilians were staring at the team. "I feel bad for them, after what happened last night?" They soon found out why. The Guild Hall was a wreck. Massive iron pillars were stuck through it in different places. "Well, could be worse. At least it isn't giant plants or spikes of ice." Weiss' companions gave her odd looks. "Long story, I'll explain later." As they stepped inside, they were welcomed back, although, the members weren't as in a high spirit as usual. "Hey, wait a moment, who's the new girl?" And, somebody noticed Weiss.

"She had shown up on Galuna Island, seemingly out of no-where. But, it turns out that she had received a job like the one that was stolen from our guild." Erza answered. "Well, if she was willing to help you guys out, why not have her join us?" Asked an old man. He was surprisingly…short. "She's a pretty one too, and white hair…is she related to the Strauss Family?" He asked. Murmurs started up in the crowd.

"No, I'm not a…Strauss…my last name is Schnee. The white hair runs in our family, for a reason that doesn't concern you right now." She responded. "Bah, don't worry about it. We all have our secrets. Anyways, my name is Makarov Dreyar. Pleased to meet ya." He offered a handshake, which Weiss accepted. "Weiss. If you're going to ask me to join, I'll accept. However, I am not going to be here for quite some time. Once I finish the mission I'm on, I'll be going back home. I'll still flash in on occasion."

"you'll still want a guild mark. Where, and what color?" Another white-haired woman asked her, "oh, my name is Mirajane, by the way." She added on. Weiss thought about her question for a moment. "Here." She patted the left side of her chest, close to the middle, just beneath her collar bone. "And do it in light blue, please." Mirajane took the magic stamp tool and pressed it against the spot that Weiss had indicated. When she pulled it away, a light-blue Fairy Tail mark was left behind.

Only seconds after, Weiss' arm began to chime loudly. "Oh, it would seem my mission is done. Sorry guys, but I have to go." She began to fade. "Oh, before I leave, take these papers." She handed a large stack over to Makarov. "There's a rune on them, activated by a drop of blood. When you place it, it will send a sheet to my location, so that I can teleport here. Some friends helped me set it up a couple of hours ago. Also, anybody can activate the seal. But only use it in an absolute emergency."

She then faded away, leaving them to wonder just how strong their new member was. Only Erza's team had seen it, but that was just a glimpse. "So, what can you four tell us about our new Guildmate?" Makarov asked them. "There isn't too much, but here's what she told me…" Erza began her explanation

 **-Beacon, Vale-**

There was a bright flash as Weiss came out of a teleport. She had landed back in her team's dorm, the exact spot where she left. "Weiss, welcome back." She'd heard Yang behind her. "Where did you even go? You disappeared, nobody saw you for the whole duration of the break." Weiss raised an eyebrow. "interesting, time seems to dilate whenever I go into another reality." She saw Yang's confused look. "I'll explain later. I'm guessing that school starts back tomorrow?" Yang nodded. "Alright, anything that I miss?"

"Apart from Ozpin telling us your father demanded to know why you hadn't visited home for the break, really, nothing." Weiss groaned, "Like I'd go visit them for an entire month, especially after the note I'd left him." She flopped down on her bed after slipping out of her boots. "I'm feeling worn out right now, something about my missions prevents me from getting rest, so I'm gonna have a nap."

Yang nodded. "Oh yeah, what's up with the tattoo on your chest?" Weiss answered, "again, I'll explain that later, when the team is all together." She nodded, then went to leave, but stopped. "Oh, what exactly did you do when you left home?" Weiss motioned her over. She then whispered in the blonde's ear. Yang immediately exploded into laughter. "Y-you did wh-what!? H-his face must've b-been priceless." Weiss shrugged, then folded her arms behind her head, after giving Yang a fist bump.

"I didn't see his face, but I'd imagine that it was pretty funny to look at. I won't be surprised if someone got fired from laughing at him." By the time Yang stopped laughing, her face was red, and she was wheezing slightly. "Whew…I haven't laughed that hard in a while. The fact you did that to the head of one of the largest companies in Atlas…that is probably the best story from home I've ever heard. It even beats what you'd done to Cardin in the dining hall a while back."

"Yeah I guess it does. Now, I'm going to get my nap. If I don't wake up by dinner, one of you needs to get me." Weiss closed her eyes and fell asleep. Unaware that she would miss the great food war of lunch time that would start in a couple of hours.

 **End.**

 **Secret mission 2 complete.**

 **Not much full-combat in this one, and Weiss is now a member of Fairy Tail, too. Also, Weiss tells Yang of her actions when she'd left from her home in Atlas.**

 **Cerberus has joined the team, but there are still several more Devil Arms to be found, and several intros to be done. Also, I was thinking about eventually having Weiss fight Winter, who would have a synthesized Angel form, much like Nero vs Credo in DMC4. It's bound to happen eventually.**

 **The time dilation effect was something I decided to add in. for Fairy Tail, a full day is worth nearly a month of time in Remnant. Which is why Weiss won't be going there for longer than an hour or two, which would be equal to a day or two in Remnant's time.**

 **Next: Alto Attack.**


	12. Phantom LordAlto Attack

**Secret Mission 2-2: Phantom Lord/Alto Attack.**

 **A/N: Only own the story, do not own any elements.**

Weiss was awakened by her nap by her arm chiming. She'd only been asleep for two hours by now. _'Them already? What do they need that's so important it had to interrupt my nap?'_ She slipped into her boots and accepted her mission. There was a flash and she teleported.

 **-Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild—**

The moment Weiss appeared, she stumbled as the ground beneath her shook. "What the hell is going on out there?!" someone let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, it worked." It just happened to be Mirajane that summoned her. "We're in trouble, Phantom Lord is attacking us. Sorry to call you back so soon, but we figured you could deal with this."

Weiss sighed, "Ugh, I was taking a nap before I was called here. Fine, I'll deal with it." She ran outside, raising an eyebrow when she saw the Spider Guild walking towards them. "That's new…the last time I saw something massive that moved, was when Dante showed me the 'Savior.'" Weiss walked up to the cliff edge, a bored look on her face.

 **"Such dark power for a light mage. Fairy Tail, have you been harboring a criminal?"** Somebody spoke. "Great, it's some asshole with a superiority complex. Too bad that you aren't worth my time." Weiss yawned and turned to walk away. "I'm going back to my nap, call me when it gets serious." There was a growl. **"Don't you walk away from me! Fire the Jupiter Cannon!"** Weiss grinned, then spun around and lashed out with her right arm, the spectral, larger arm forming in a 'halt' sign. It deflected the energy blast upwards, into the moon, which shattered.

"That's much better, I prefer a shattered moon." She ignored her guild mates gaping at her. "Now, you ruined my nap. I was having a nice dream involving two very pretty girls and things not safe for young ears." Several of Fairy Tail's male members popped nose bleeds at what she'd insinuated, others glared at her, light blushes on their faces.

"Now, since you ruined my nap, I won't take my time, begone." She drew Yamato and slashed vertically. There was a bright flash right down the middle of the guild hall. Weiss then swung the sword a few times, before spinning and facing away. Slowly, she began to sheathe Yamato, until it locked in place with a quiet 'clink.'

The sound seemed to echo, then there was a sudden loud cracking noise as the Phantom Lord hall was split cleanly in half. Both pieces falling into the water with a loud boom. **"You ruined my guild! You'll pay for that!"** several black shadows formed in the air. Again, Weiss just yawned. She mimed covering her eyes. When her guildmates had complied, she drew Pandora and activated PF666. There was a blinding flash of light, and all the shades were instantly vaporized.

"Listen here, you douche. I do NOT like having my dreams interrupted. You, sir, have stepped onto my bad side, and you're going to get an ass beating." Weiss promptly flashed away, rapidly using Trick to cross the gap between the wrecked guild and the cliff edge.

"Erza mentioned her killing demons, after seeing her split Phantom Lord in half…I'm inclined to believe her." Gray said, breaking most of his guildmates (the ones not unconscious from nosebleeds) out of their stupor.

The moment Weiss was inside, she sprinted down the sideways-hall. Eventually she found herself on top of one of the guild's halves…and there was currently a downpour going on. And there was a woman in a fancy outfit standing right in the middle of it.

"Now, what's a pretty thing like you doing out in the rain?" The woman, a Phantom Lord member, completely forgot what she was going to say. "You…you think I'm…" Weiss grinned at her when she turned around. "Of course, I do. But, my fight isn't with you. It's with your boss. But, my guildmates followed me, and I think he'd be more your speed." She thumbed at Gray, who had just come up behind her. Weiss then walked on inside, gone to deal with the guild master.

"How is it that you avoided the Element Four so easily?" Weiss heard someone ask her as she stepped into the wrecked remains of the room where the Guild Master was. "I am surprised that you would side with Fairy Tail. Someone like you would make an excellent member of Phantom Lord." The man said. "I am Jose Porla, and this fight will be your end." He immediately shot a spell at Weiss, who simply tricked to the side.

"I have no intention of joining a guild who would put innocent civilians at risk just for the sake of revenge." Weiss said, using her Devil Bringer to smack a magic blast to the side. "And as I said before, I was having a rather pleasant dream, and I'd like to return to my nap. So, I'll have to knock you out in one hit, so, say goodnight." Before Jose could even blink, she'd drawn Blue Rose and blasted him backwards with a level-three charge shot. The summoned swords launched afterwards, stuck into Jose's arms, legs and chest. While they did no physical damage, they did tear apart Jose's magical network.

"Aaargh! What did you do!?" He fell to the floor. "I ruined your magic network. You won't be able to use magic, ever again. Now, I think that my guild master would like a word with you. Makarov, I'm leaving." She then flashed away, not staying to see how the fight ends.

 **-Beacon—**

"Hey Weiss, you still—" Yang was interrupted as Weiss appeared in a flash. "Nope, guess not. When did you get up?" Weiss took her coat and boots off, then flopped on her bed. "A few minutes ago. You smell heavily of turkey, what happened?"

"Massive food fight in the dining hall. Sucks that you'd missed it." Weiss just shrugged. "I was having a rather pleasant dream, when I was asleep earlier, that I'd rather not repeat the details of with innocent ears present." On cue, Ruby walked into the dorm.

"I was called back to help out with a problem. A rival guild decided to start a war. I put a quick stop to it anyway, cut the enemy's hall in half, and ruined their leader's ability to use magic." Yang and Ruby gave her an odd look. "Wait, cut it in _half_? What do you mean by that?"

"It's…hard to explain. If I ever need to use Yamato at range again, you'll see. Now, I'll be returning to my rest. I'd like to not be woken up again. But knowing them, that likely won't happen. I'm betting the next time I'm called back, it'll be to deal with the Magic Council."

She didn't even close her eyes before her arm chimed again. "Urrrgh…What now?!" Someone came and knocked on the door. "Hey guys, something weird is out in the courtyard. Some dude in angelic armor wielding a glowing sword." Weiss' eyes widened. "An Alto. Greeeaaat…ugh…I'll handle this." She put her boots and coat back on.

 **-Courtyard—**

 **[Insert Music; Destiny- Cabal Breach Variant 2]**

As soon as Weiss stepped outside, the Knight's head turned towards her. "Let's get this over with. I'd like to go back to my nap." The knight didn't even speak. It just simply charged her, and she rolled to the side. Drawing Rebellion, she dashed towards it with a Stinger, however her sword barely scratched the thing's armor, but it still knocked the Knight on its ass.

Taking advantage of its stunned state, she hit it with a buster, allowing for her to grab it in her arms, before jumping into the air and spinning, slamming it downwards in a piledriver, before jumping away. Much to her irritation, the damn thing got back up, and it charged her, twice as fast as it had been going earlier. This time, it was cloaked in a golden aura, and its sword seemed to be on fire.

Weiss quickly dodged to the side as the Knight swung at her, due to its sudden miss, it instead destroyed the nearby fountain. "Agh…I'll pay for that later." Weiss said, ducking as the Knight swung its sword at her again. When she tried to retaliate, it smacked Rebellion away with its shield, then quickly stabbed with its sword, impaling her.

"Weiss!" The Angelo's head slowly turned to face her teammates. Pulling its sword from the downed Devil's body, it began to stalk towards them slowly. Ozpin and Glynda moved between their students, and the Knight. Both would defend the students, even if it meant that they'd meet the same fate as Weiss. However, what the Alto didn't account for, was Weiss' healing factor. The girl was slowly standing back up, and she was not happy.

"You are so DEAD!" The Knight stopped, and turned to face Weiss, who now had a dark blue aura coming off her, her eyes having turned colors, to a glowing, bloody red. There was a bright flash as she entered her Devil Trigger, Yamato's scabbard seemed to merge with her left arm. Slowly, she began to draw the sword, charging up a massive amount of power. "You shall die!"

Weiss promptly vanished, the area darkening as several bright-blue flashes appeared in the air around where she once stood, each one in a very rapid succession. As the light began to return to the area, Weiss reappeared, the Alto Angelo seemingly frozen by her attack. "Hmmph!" she sheathed Yamato. There was a silent 'cling!' and the Alto proceeded to shatter like glass, glowing white-orange energy escaping from its remains.

"Now that that's done, I'm going back to my nap." She retrieved Rebellion and walked off to her room. "I swear to god, if anyone wakes me up, I am going to beat their ass." Everyone around her shuddered. It was clear from her tone, that she would follow through with her threat. "Oh, here's for the fountain." She slipped a few Lien cards to Ozpin, before continuing to her team's dorm.

"Woah… she's really scary when she's angry." Jaune was the one to break the silence. Everyone who heard his question just nodded. It was from this day forth that everyone in Beacon unanimously decided to not get on Weiss' bad side.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Penny, please, come here." A man said. The girl complied to his order. "Your father has decided to provide you with a ranged weapon. This will be much better than your sword. Search your memories, do you remember its name?" He asked, gesturing to a large Rocket Launcher which had a Bayonet on its front.

"That's...Kalina Ann. It was my...erm...her, personal weapon. I have learned how to use it from what she remembered of it." Penny said, picking up the launcher. The weapon just felt...right, in her hands. "Good. Now, your father, and a Benefactor both, have ordered you to get as close to this girl as you can." He brought up a picture of Weiss. "But, if she shows signs of closing on discovering the Order's base in Vale, you MUST terminate her, understood?"

"Why would i..." The man glared at her, and drew a remote. The implemented personality still seemed to cause some bugs. Penny's eyes widened, "Yes. I...understand." She finally said, although it was in monotone.

"Good, you're a good girl, Penny, I'd hate to have to cause any undue damage to your systems. Now, run along. And remember, if you speak of the Order of the Sword's involvement, you will be terminated. Now, run along." Penny simply nodded and left.

 **Chapter End**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Tried out Legendary Dark Knight mode in DMC 4. It is frickin' insane. Not so much the damage you take, but the number of enemies is absurd. Judgement Cut End really comes in handy…maybe I should have a Weiss vs overwhelming amount of Grimm at some point.**

 **Penny is shown to be under the control of a much harsher group than normal. Don't worry too much though, she'll get free of their control eventually. Since she's based off of Lady, i can't exactly just kill her off in volume 3, which is why I gave her Kalina Ann.**

 **Next: Magic Council/Night on the Town**


	13. Out In Town

**Out In Town**

 **Here's another Chapter. Gonna get to see Weiss fight against the Paladin, although it's going to be quite one sided. This is also where things start to change, for the storyline as a whole, because of Weiss awakening her powers.**

 **I've added in descendants for Sanctus, and Lady (although, she's an android, but still) so, I've got two more to think of. Who for Trish, and, who for Credo.**

 **Yes, I plan to have a descendant for Credo. I just couldn't really see him as a Villain. His final moments had him turn sides, even. I just thought about what would've happened, had he survived instead of being killed.**

 **Also, I have my own Pandora Form set to appear this chapter, PF-001; Juggernaut. I know the name doesn't seem like one used for Pandora, but, you guys will see why it's named that. It will be one of the last-resort abilities, like the Majin form, if I bring that in.**

 **Reviews**

 **1-** **Merendinoemiliano; thanks. Also, I don't plan on a harem. I usually don't write romance, so a harem is quite a ways out of reach. On that note, a Poll for who to pair Weiss with is now up.**

 **2-** **Alias; You, sir/madam, have the lead for most arms so far. I will mark 76 and 67 as taken. Unfortunately, couldn't get the references. Also, I had already gotten in mind for what to do with the Firestorm brothers.**

 **3-** **Jonu; Thank you.**

 **4-** **Guest; I won't straight-up merge Fairy Tail with the story, since I want it mostly focused on RWBY, as best I can get. But I'll see about her bringing some guild mates over to visit, maybe.**

 **5-** **That Random Demon: I had already responded to this one. But seriously, PF 559; Plague, sounds like the work of destructive genius. I'll mark the number down.**

 **6-** **And lastly, Not my Photoshop: I'll see about doing a bit of a better description. More detail, that kind of thing. As I've said before, writing combat is not really my strong suit. I wouldn't call my Planetary Annihilation fic as writing combat. The most there is of anything like that, is the Atlas owning Fouquet's golem. And that wasn't really a fight anyway.**

Weiss had stepped out onto the dormitory roof. She was currently leaned against the fencing on the edge facing to the west. Her usual coat missing, her jeans swapped with a pair of shorts, her usual boots left behind as well. She was staring up at the sky, her earphones stuck inside her ears, quietly playing some music that she'd bought. She hadn't gotten to listen to her music like this in some time.

She had woken up not too long ago. She must've been worn out more than expected, since it was now early morning. Her team had asked if all was fine, which it was. While Dante said that she wouldn't tire out often, even he advised that she get some rest on occasion.

There was a red flash nearby. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Schnee, Weiss?" She pulled one of her buds out and looked to her right. There was a guy dressed in a rather fancy outfit, the dark skin on his face covered over with red warpaint. Two small horns grew from the sides of his head, and two bat-like wings hang from his back.

"That would be me. I'm guessing that you have my order?" The devil nodded and tossed her a small box. When opened, inside, was a little orange book with a large circle and slash through it on the back cover. Beneath the symbol was an 18- printed in large characters.

"When I said that a woman ordered that book, the store clerk didn't believe me. I hope you enjoy your reading, and for the sake of your sanity, avoid letting others read it. Good day." He then vanished in another flash of red. As soon as he was gone, Weiss opened the book. Within a few moments of reading, she found herself hooked. She would have to keep this out of Ruby's hands. Blake and Yang though, might not be as much of an issue.

She stood up and walked back downstairs, after a text appeared on her scroll. When she walked into her room with a light blush on her face, giggling in the way that she was, she got two odd looks (from Yang and Ruby) and a surprised look from Blake, who had likely figured out exactly what kind of book she was reading.

"Hey Weiss, what's got you so giggly right now?" She barely glanced up at Yang. "That is a secret that can not be shared in the presence of a certain pair of ears. Sorry, but I can't say with Ruby in here. You and Blake, maybe." She gave her answer, pushing Ruby aside when the girl tried to sneak a glance at what was in the book.

"I have a pretty good idea what's in there. If it's good, can I get a copy as well?" Weiss flopped on her bed. "Sure, I'll see about ordering another one. And yeah, it's pretty good. I wouldn't read it in public though."

 **-Elsewhere—**

A man with gravity-defying silver hair suddenly sneezed. _'Hm, somebody must be speaking about me, somewhere. Ah well, whatever. Hope it isn't anything bad.'_ He continued to read his copy of Icha Icha Paradise, without another thought. He was giggling perversely, with a blush hidden behind his mask, heedless to the glares sent his way by some nearby women.

 **-back to the story—**

"So, what's this investigation thing I heard you guys would be doing today?" Weiss asked, not looking away from her new book, except to place an order for another copy. "Oh, we're going into town for an investigation on the White Fang, and why they'd need so much dust." Weiss lowered her book after Ruby's answer.

"Alright. I'd help a bit more than planned, but, I've got an…investigation…of my own to do, into why those Angelo guys have been popping up. I know a guy, who I might be able to get information from." Yang shot her an odd look at this. "Does it happen to be the same guy I'll be speaking with?" Weiss nodded.

"OK, we'd originally intended for you to go to the CTT and see if you could gather information from your family's files, but if you have your own things you need to do, then it's fine." Ruby said to her.

"I'll head out earlier than you guys do. I really want to figure out what those Angelos are doing. I'll see you guys later."

Weiss rolled off her bed, marking her place and closing her book. She then slipped it in one of her pockets. She grabbed Ebony and ivory from her dresser and holstered the two pistols. She then took out a guitar case and opened it. Seeing that Rebellion was secured inside, she closed the case then stood up.

The last thing she did, was picked up the parts of Gilgamesh and put them on, then she walked out.

"She looks rather heavily armed for just a simple outing." She heard Blake say. "Yeah, but knowing her recent luck, it would be better for her to have her weapons and not need them. Although, I've seen her summon Yamato from no-where before." Ruby responded.

 _"Good idea, kid. Who knows what sort of things can happen to an undefended girl in…wherever you're going."_ Dante said, getting a mental glare. _"If some creepy ass guy comes after me, I'll bust his balls with Straight."_ Weiss said, causing her red-wearing tenant to wince. He wisely chose to keep his mouth shut afterwards.

 **-Vale, red light district—**

Weiss had just gotten to Junior's club. She'd remembered where it was from last time, thankfully. Walking up to the door, the bouncer gave her a slight nod and opened it for her, letting her inside.

"Hey, kid. How'd that job from a month ago end?" Junior asked her as she took a seat. "All went well, came away from it with a new weapon. Can't show it to you, though. But, I'm here for something else, need to see if you have, or can get, some info for me."

"What'll it be, kid?" Weiss fished out a few small platinum coins that she'd earned by doing missions for other devils on very rare occasions. "*whistle* Whew, that's a high price you're paying there. What do you want, then?"

Weiss fished a card out of her coat pocket. A small white card with what looked like a red axe on it. The top of the axe was done up in a spearhead shape, with two horns coming off. The bottom of the handle swept up off the right side, then crossed back over itself and arched upwards towards the horns, taking the shape of a wing. (My description is kinda bad, just look up the Order of the Sword logo, if you don't know what it is)

"Hm, that's a tough one. I can't tell you much about that organization, save that its based in Atlas, and they're highly secretive of what they do. Also, those knight things of theirs, I haven't seen much of them, but I heard they do their jobs well. They have 'priests' walking around in robes, to try and recruit people, and, they all use the same weapon design. But that's about all I know about them, other than the fact that they are willing to use the criminal underworld to get their information for jobs or potential recruits."

Weiss 'hmmed' at that, taking a brief sip of the whiskey she'd ordered. Why she's allowed to order it, was due to her being a high-paying customer, in two different means. "So, they use the guise of priests to recruit soldiers. That's all you know so far?" Junior nodded, "Alright. I don't think it likely that I'd be able to get in, due to certain circumstances. I'll see if I can dig up information myself. If you've got any on call that can get me some intel, I'll pay high for their service."

Junior nodded, "I do have a few people on list that might be able to dig something up, but they're quite a ways away from here. Come back in a few days, they might be here by then." There was a sudden loud slam at the door. "B-boss! Code Yellow, I repeat, Code. Yellow." One of his guys said, as there was another bang from the door. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Code yellow?" Junior looked at her. "There's a blonde girl who came in here about a month back. Started up a brawl, and totally wrecked the place. Those shotgun gauntlets of hers caused the worst of it."

"Sounds a lot like someone I know, but not too sure on it being true." Weiss chose wisely to not give away that she personally knew the one that Junior mentioned. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to slip out the back." She said, standing up from the bar. "That's fine, remember to be back in a few days. That person I mentioned should be here by then." She nodded before heading out, just as the front door was kicked in.

Thankfully, she was out of sight. If she wasn't, Yang would've recognized her, which could cause some problems. She really didn't want her team getting involved in an investigation that was far more dangerous than their own. "Alright, girlie. If you know what's good for ya, you'll hand over your valuables, or I'll gut you like a fish." Weiss suddenly found herself surrounded by a bunch of shady guys.

"She's a pretty one, maybe we can take more than just money." One of them said. As they were talking, Weiss drew Ivory, and, held it behind her back. The lead guy had a knife, but the others were armed with broken bottles or other sharp objects.

Lifting her gun, she shot the guy that suggested doing such things to her, in the head. "Johnny! You BITCH! Get her!" His other goons suddenly fell, all whining in pain due to how hard they'd been hit. "Relax, he's not dead. But, take it as a warning. You mess with me, and I will fuck you up." She smacked his knife away.

"Next time, you'll remember this." Weiss then promptly kicked him to the ground, grabbed his legs and forced them to a spread position, then punched him in the balls, with her right arm. She had put so much force behind it, that the ground beneath the guy was cratered.

She left afterwards, the guy and his goons crying in pain. As she was walking down one of the roads, there was a loud boom up ahead, and she spotted Blake, and Sun, running away from a giant robot. A grin quickly found its way onto her face.

"Ha-ha, yeah! Now we're talkin'!" She summoned Pandora to her side. _"Hey, Kid, try this one out."_ Weiss grinned as a Pandora Form appeared in her memories. Bringing the suitcase to her chest, she concentrated. The symbol slowly began to spin, a bright light began to shine from the eyes, progressively growing brighter, until it had everyone's attention.

"What the hell is that light?!" The Paladin's pilot shouted. As the light faded, it revealed an armored figure. Covered head to toe in black armor, with yellow pulses traveling down lines from the chest. Its right arm had no hand, instead, there was a large chain-gun. A missile launcher made itself at home on the figure's left shoulder.

The figure slowly began to stand up. "You think you're the only one with a fancy mech suit? Guess again, pal." Weiss' voice came from the speakers on the suit's helmet. _"Kid, I had a hard time keeping this thing going when I used it. It saps energy like crazy, so you're going to need to make this quick, ya hear?"_ Dante told her.

Weiss nodded in response, she could already feel it starting to drain her energy. Weiss started to walk towards the Paladin, which quickly escalated to a sprint. Seeing her coming, the Paladin drew back and arm, and swung. Weiss did the same with her left arm, and their fists met with a thunderous boom. Both stopped, then, with a very loud series of cracking sounds, the Paladin's arm shattered.

Using the suit's Jetpack, Weiss jumped backwards. A handle popped out from the right side of the chain gun on her right arm, which she grabbed with her left hand. As soon as her hand met the grip, the chain gun began to spin up.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Weiss squeezed the trigger. The chain gun roared, dust kicked up from the street around her as the recoil shook the ground. The ammo tore through the Paladin's armor as if it were made of aluminum foil.

Luckily, for the pilot, he was able to escape, unharmed. His suit however, that's a different story. "Aw, man…I just had this thing cleaned." The pilot, now revealed to be Roman Torchwick, complained. As he stood up, he noticed Weiss approaching. "Uh, a little help would be nice, right about now." He said, seemingly to no-one.

Just as Weiss got close, and was about to grab him, Datenshi appeared from Roman's shadow. She grabbed him first, and both criminals vanished. (Don't worry, you Neo fans, she'll appear soon.) "Damn it, almost had him, too." Weiss said, as Pandora reverted to its base form in another flash of light.

"Weiss…what…was that?" Blake asked, as she walked up to her. Weiss fell to a sitting position, the drain from the suit taking its toll. "That…was PF-001, Juggernaut. It makes the wearer pretty much invincible, but it has quite the drain. If I hadn't spent so much time doing those mission contracts, it would've floored me just trying to activate it."

They heard a thump nearby and saw Ruby on the ground. Drool leaking from the side of her mouth, hearts in her eyes, and she was slightly twitching every few seconds. "Uh, I think that display may have broken our leader." Blake said, after kneeling next to Ruby, and snapping her fingers in front of the younger girl's face.

"Heheh…oops. Let's get her back to our room." Weiss picked her partner up, then turned and started to walk towards the airship docks. "Hey Blake, you seriously got yourself one hell of a teammate." Sun had broken out of his own state of shock. "Yeah…especially considering that we all saw her take a fatal blow and get up like nothing happened." She realized that she'd let that secret slip. "Wh-what!? Seriously!?" He responded, and Blake slapped a hand over his mouth. She then gave him a look that basically said to shut up, or, get very…very hurt. When he nodded, Blake let go and walked away.

 **End**

 **Ok, so I decided to do the Magic Council in its own chapter, or as an Omake. Sorry for those of you looking forward to it, but I really don't want to put too much side focus into Fairy Tail. The next thing I do will likely be Tower of Heaven, then probably will stop with the Fairy Tail chapters for a good while.**

 **Also, Juggernaut is basically the Prototype Armor. Hey, I had to have a Halo reference in here some-where. So, I figured, why not make it a Pandora form? And yeah, the energy drain is my balance for it. It's brief invincibility, but it drains energy like crazy. However, as Weiss gets stronger, the time she can keep Juggernaut active will increase. Which will be important for when I do the chapters I have planned for the altered Volume 3 events.**

 **I'm thinking, a Prototype vs. Grimm Horde final stand thing. No, she won't trigger a nuclear explosion, but still.**

 **(Bonus): Who can count how many references are made in this chapter.**

 **Next: Ironwood/Taming Frost**


End file.
